


Undertale: HellShots!

by AngelaEvil, CopyrightLink, Rajani_the_Freak, RTNightmare



Series: OneShots from Hell! [1]
Category: Dancetale - Fandom, Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Bullies/Brats, College Life, Cuz apparently Hell is crazy!, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fashion contest, Gen, Ice Skating, M/M, Magic, Multi, One-Shots, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating increased for chapter 5 just in case, Request by commenting on chapter 1 ONLY!, Sans being creepy, Underfell Sans, We are Crazy, Which is why the title is HellShots, chapter 11 not a chapter - discord link, dark themes in ch 5, it's a dream sequence tho (ch 5), mentions of amputation (ch 5), reader isn't harmed in anyway (ch 5)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaEvil/pseuds/AngelaEvil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopyrightLink/pseuds/CopyrightLink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajani_the_Freak/pseuds/Rajani_the_Freak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTNightmare/pseuds/RTNightmare
Summary: Hi, I'm RTNightmare, and I wanted to try collaborating with others...So here, enjoy the wondrous one-shots and ficlets (up to 3 chapters) from me, Rajani_the_Freak, AngelaEvil, and CopyrightLink, including inside jokes, stupidity, and insanity of various kinds.One shots can take place in Undertale or other AUs based on Undertale, as long as we have permission. We request that you get permission before requesting if you are not sure if we are allowed to use an AU or idea.





	1. REQUEST HERE!

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as we post new chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated 7/1/18 to add titles and links to chapters and progress on current chapters.
> 
> Current author(s) taking requests:  
>  **RTNightmare - Subject to approval. (MAYBE)**  
>  Rajani_the_Freak - Currently busy IRL (NO)  
> AngelaEvil - N/A (NO?)  
> CopyrightLink - N/A (NO?)

Hello people!

So I wanted to collaborate with other writers just to see what it was like. So, in the notes on the first chapter will be the names of people involved and those taking personal requests (sorry I didn't change this sooner Angela). We are insanely crazy and stuff, so if you're looking with whacked out humor, good. How may we help you?

Anywho, please request like:

 

**Who: (Which Author? If 'any' will do, please say so.)**

**What: (Theme)**

**Characters: (All characters involved)**

**Pairing: (Obviously, romantic pairing, if any.)**

**AU: (Specify Undertale or another AU)**

**Where: (Underground, Aboveground, or other - specify)**

**Other: (Anything else we should know!)**

 

We have the right to decline.

If the author is not specified, we will discuss together. Also, if you want to be a part of this collab, we can consider it. We need to make sure that we are okay with it. 

Lastly, we have the right to accept or decline requests. We are taking the time to write these. If you want us to write something even after we declined it, we can talk about commissions. Not on Ao3, because they don't like that. But my Tumblr is the same username.

 

* * *

 

Now, we will list the current HellShots posted and in progress with a brief summary and who wrote them.

 

## HellShots: Current

###  [Undertale: First Ice Skate on the Surface!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056452/chapters/24702015) (RTNightmare) - Sans goes skating on the surface for the first time and drama ensues when some humans get competitive.

###  [Pose Like It's Going Out of Fashion!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056452/chapters/25120134) (Rajani_the_Freak, RTNightmare) - UnderFell Papyrus and UnderLust Sans have a fashion contest in the Omega Timelight with Swap Papyrus, Classic Sans, and Fresh Sans being the  _judges._

###  [Underfell: The Step Never Taken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056452/chapters/25138233) (AngelaEvil) - Underfell Sans watches Reader (creepily) at a dance performance and starts getting ideas...

###  [Beautifull Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056452/chapters/25345461) (Rajani_the_Freak) - Nightmare Sans does not appreciate that you (Reader) aren't going with his flow, so he gets more involved...(PART 1*)

###  [DanceTale: The Skeleton Monster's New Move!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056452/chapters/26899962) (RTNightmare) - You, the reader, are married to Sans and have three beautiful children, who like you and Sans, love to dance. And what better way to bond that teaching the next generation some new moves?

###  [A Thrill Seeker’s Starry Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056452/chapters/27030156) (Rajani_the_Freak) - The sequel to Beautifull Nightmare. 'Nough said. Go read it!

###  [Underfell: School of Hard Knocks?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056452/chapters/27123171) (RTNightmare) - Sans hated everything. The underground was a land of kill or be killed. The surface was a land of shitheads and assholes. And when one of Undyne and Papyrus' competitions involves him and Alphys - who will get their degrees verified first - Sans has even more to deal with. Bullies!

###  [Raspberry Pies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056452/chapters/27945993) (AngelaEvil, Rajani_the_Freak) - Swapfell!Sans and Reader have domestic fluff, and more...

###  [You are getting there... someday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056452/chapters/28292619) (Rajani_the_Freak) - Lamia!Sans builds a nest for even bigger Lamia!Reader. Super fluffy!

###  [Dancetale: You're Worth So Much More than This!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056452/chapters/35088149) (RTNightmare) - After losing her job, Reader finally finds a new job...as a stripper. How will Sans react when he checks out her new workplace?

 

## HellShots: In Progress

### ZombieTale: Against the Clock (RTNightmare) - Sans leads a recently saved Frisk, along with a newly revived and returned Chara and Asriel through the zombie apocalypse in search of the rest of monsterkind. Can they make it before Frisk (the only human among them) becomes one of the undead, too? (1 or 2 Parts, initial writing in progress)

### Gaster Industries [(AU)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13460709/chapters/30857538): I Met my Soul Mate through Online Dating! (RTNightmare) - Sans has found only bad luck using online dating apps. But that's what happens when you're a celebrity and the only decillionaire in the world. Can he find his match online or should he give up entirely? (3 Parts, initial writing complete & editing not yet started)

 

* * *

 

Enjoy! :D


	2. Undertale: First Ice Skate on the Surface!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RTNightmare: Monsters have just come to the surface and have started settling in. Despite only Papyrus successfully getting a job, they decide it's time for fun! As a treat, the skeleton brothers have a day at the local ice rink where things get heated between a bunch of human girls who want to pick a fight with him and will stop at nothing until they get what they want. Sans has to be careful about himself, protecting the other skaters, and bringing the leader to security! But he won't have to do it alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RTNightmare: So I grabbed dibs on first one-shot! I wanted to have something fun that touched on bullies since that is a huge thing for me, having been bullied for years and suffered for it. Riley was left without description to act like a Reader character. So however you imagine her is what she is! This can also be a slight (or upcoming/future) Sans/Reader-OC pairing. Again, it is up to interpretation. Also, this hasn't been edited much! Will go back later! This was all written today! :D

**Undertale: First Ice Skate on the Surface!**

 

Since coming to the surface, life had had its ups and down. Getting rights, becoming citizens, finding jobs and purchasing homes – the whole shebang! Only after all was said and done did the monsters have fun for the first time. And how did the Skeleton Brothers decide to have fun first? By going to a skating rink!

 

Sure, it was only the brothers who decided to go, but neither minded that their friends chose other options. Papyrus saw it as an opportunity to make new friends with his ‘surface-mates’, as he had dubbed them after the humans had shown a distaste for being called by the name of their species.

 

So now, here they were. Papyrus was already ready to go, which meant he wasn’t paying attention to his older, shorter, lazier brother. Sans had yet to find a job and was thankful for his brother’s current occupation at the flower shop. They both agreed that they deserved today to relax.

 

Sans had just finished lacing up both the shoes and stood up to join his brother who had already been on the ice for at least five minutes when he heard the tell-tale whispering of racists.

 

“I bet you we can make them both fall.” The tall blonde one sporting personal gear who had walked in with a designer bag sneered.

 

“Just imagine **bones** clattering on the ice.” Her friend, a taller, slightly beefier, brunette replied.

 

“Ewwwwww!” The three others, all about his height, two red-heads and another brunette, chorused.

 

He sighed and walked away, ignoring the snickers of the group as he entered the rink. Without hesitating or removing his hands from his pockets, he got on the ice and followed the other skaters in the loop.

 

Sans grumbled quietly at the familiar giggles not too far behind him. So, they want to trip him up, do they? ‘i’ll give them a challenge, then!’ He mused with a smirk.

 

Purposely slowing down, he tracked the Souls around him and weaved out of the way as others passed him.

 

“What’s the matter, Mr. Skeleton? Is everyone too fast for you?”

 

“nah, i slowed down so you could catch up. thanks for _breaking the ice_ for me.” He winked at blonde, who scowled. “i know what you girls are up to. but hey, if you really wanna challenge a master skater, that’s your choice. just know i won’t go _down_ so easily, if at all.”

 

“You little shit!”

 

“hey now, there’s no need for that kind of talk. especially with all these kids here.”

 

“I’m going to wipe that smirk off your face.”

 

“no face. just a skull. but whatever.” The lights of his eyes went out. “challenge accepted. don’t hurt any kids, though. good luck.”

 

He sped away easily. Years of experience from living in Snowdin would come in handy today. Peeking over his shoulder, he smirked at seeing the group falling behind. Turning back forward, he spied Papyrus entertaining a group of human kids against the wall.

 

“hey pap!” Sans called. His taller, leaner brother looked up.

 

“SANS!” Pap cheered.

 

“Oh cool! Another skeleton!” One of the kids exclaimed.

 

“pap, watch out for that group of girls.” He pointed to the group who were finally closing in. “they’re up to no good.”

 

Papyrus studied them and narrowed his sockets, nodding. It hadn’t taken long for Papyrus to figure out that not all humans were nice. It was a relief when Papyrus backed off instead of trying to make friends with everyone.

 

“keep them focused on me. okay, bro?”

 

“YOU CAN COUNT ON ME, SANS!”

 

Sans grinned. “you’re so cool, bro!” Saluting lazily, he was off again.

 

“over here, losers!” He waved to the group. That did the trick and they swerved after him, the shorter brunette almost tumbling over a dark-skinned kid. “what i say about hurting kids.”

 

“Get back here, bonehead!” The tall brunette shouted.

 

Turning around, Sans watched them try to gain on him while using his ability to sense Souls to avoid hitting anyone else.

 

“How is he doing that?” One of the red-heads ground out.

 

“i’m multi-talented.”

 

“Agggghhhh!” The blonde growled. “That’s it! Knock over anyone who gets in the way!”

 

“damnit, bitch, why are you such a sore loser?” Sans hissed.

 

Sure enough, the girls began shoving people aside. With the aid of his blue magic, Sans managed to keep the people who were attacked safe and transport them to the wall.

 

_“Everyone proceed to step off the ice! Security, get those girls and bring them out! Mr. Skeleton, please help them!”_

 

Sans saluted and maneuvered quickly, pivoting and halting on the ice after going a couple miles per hour. The group shrieked, and the three shortest gasped as the rammed right into the skeleton. Although, instead of knocking him down, he held onto them as they slid back.

 

“ya done hurting people?”

 

They visibly gulped and nodded.

 

“how about ya get off the ice?”

 

They nodded, heading towards the security.

 

“Hey, that was really cool!” A girl wearing the skating rink uniform under a yellow vest skating up to him. “Need help with Amanda?”

 

“that blondey?”

 

“Yeah, she’s training to be a professional and is a spoiled brat.”

 

“i can see that.”

 

“Ugh! Shut up, Riley!” The blonde, Amanda, spat. “Your just jealous that I’m better than you!”

 

“Sure, that’s why I was hired here and you weren’t. Face it, no one here likes you! And why would they when all you are is a brat who shoves others down when they are better than you!”

 

“Riley, stop talking and bring her in!” One of the other staff called exasperatedly.

 

“On it, Mike!”

 

“You’re not good enough to catch me!” Amanda huffed, nose in the air as she skated away.

 

“you want help?”

 

“Sure!” The girl grinned, flashing a nice set of teeth. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

 

The two skated after Amanda, who quickly caught on that they were after her.

 

“No fair! It’s two against one!”

 

“remember when it used to be five against one, brat?”

 

“Ugh! Don’t talk to me, monster-trash! My daddy says your full of diseases!”

 

“this is probably comin’ from a guy without compassion, so i’m not surprised. monsters are made of compassion and love, which you lack. so…”

 

Riley snorted. “Hey dude, got something that can help!” She held up a rope. “How fast can you skate?”

 

Sans grinned. “how about i just show you instead!” She nodded.

 

Amanda wasn’t paying attention and screeched when Sans appeared beside her, one end of the rope in hand, the other still with Riley. With skill, accuracy and speed, Sans maneuvered around her over and over until she was tied up and in the hands of security.

 

“Damn, that was so cool!” Mike complimented.

 

“thanks! i came from a place that was all snow and ice, so skating on ice was a huge hobby of my bro and mine.”

 

“AND I AM PROUD THAT MY BROTHER WAS ABLE TO ACCOMPLISH THIS LATEST FEAT WITHOUT THE HELP OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

 

“Dang, you’re tall!”

 

“THANK YOU, HU– I MEAN, SURFACE-MATE! I AM TALL! IT IS ONE OF MY MANY GREAT QUALITIES!”

 

“So you guys are brothers?” Riley asked. “You look so different. Like exact opposites.”

 

Sans shrugged. “yeah, but that’s why we’re awesome!”

 

“I wish we had people like you on our team!” She pouted.

 

“I was gonna ask,” Mike intervened. “Did you want to work here? We have an opening if you want it?”

 

“really?”

 

“Yeah, with how you used magic to protect the people, I think we could really appreciate someone like that. And how you dodged people without seeing them! How did you do that?”

 

“THAT WAS YOUR SOUL-SEEING GIFT, WASN’T IT?”

 

“ya got me, bro.”  
  
“Soul-seeing?”

 

“i can sense souls better than any other monster. i was the judge of monsters underground. still kinda am if they ever need my help.”

 

“Well, cool! So, do you want the job? It pays roughly ten dollars an hour.”

 

“wow, really? uh, sure! thanks!”

 

“SANS! YOU FINALLY GOT A JOB!”

 

“Congratulations, dude!” Riley cheered, holding out her hand to shake. Sans grinned.

 

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBBBTTTTT!_

 

“SANS! WHY?!”

 

Sans laughed. “the old whoopy cushion in the hand trick! it’s always funny!” The rink filled with the sounds of laughter from humans and monsters of all ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE ALL REQUESTS ON [FIRST CHAPTER](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11056452/chapters/24651882) AND MAKE SURE YOU FOLLOW THE GUIDELINE GIVEN!


	3. Pose Like It's Going Out of Fashion!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for UltimateGamer101: I request UnderFell Papyrus and UnderLust Sans having a fashion contest with Swap Papyrus, Classic Sans, and Fresh being the _judges_
> 
> Setting: Omega Timeline (Search for Core!Frisk and you'll know what I'm talking about)
> 
> Characters: Papyrus (From: Undertale; Underfell & Underswap)/ Sans (From: Undertale; Underlust & Fresh!Sans)/ Mettatom (Mentioned and from !tale)/ BP (brief cameo)/ Core!Frisk (just as an obsever and sometimes commenter)/ Author Insert (Just chatting with Core!Frisk and as an observer **and** writter *wink wonk).
> 
> Most dialogue will be the same (because the skin I made for the AUs in my profile doesn't aply to works with more than one author for some reason :/  
> Exceptions:  
>  ***Core!Frisk's dialogue will be like this**  
>  _(Rajani's dialogue will be like this.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing this type of stuff so be gentle... DX  
> Also, I chose the Omega timeline because it would allow for characters from several universes to mingle and interact without the need for much back story aside from 'survivors of doomed timelines that Core!Frisk saved'.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

There was never a dull moment in the Omega Timeline. 

This being a Timeline composed of every survivor from genocide or doomed timelines, a lot of different yet similar personalities gathered there. They were mostly all trying to cope with their losses little by little. They could all return to their doomed timeline whenever they wanted, but obviously, most chose to stay. 

And when this many people gathered…shenanigans ensued.

Even though they knew all that ever happened and all that ever would, that didn’t detract from the fun of watching it unfold as far as Core!Frisk was concerned.

*** Also 'Core!Frisk' would kindly like to remind you that, though they understand your need to differentiate them from other Frisks, they would like for you to refer to them as just Frisk. My name is all I have left as a human, and not as an omniscient and omnipresent being. Considering no other Frisk will be present in this fic I see no need to differentiate me.**

That being said, we aren’t here to observe Frisk watching over the survivors. We are here to watch the shenanigans said survivors are up to instead.

No one knew exactly how such an idea came to be. 

Perhaps Swap!Papyrus – Stretch – had pushed Fell!Papyrus – Edge – a little too far with his challenge. 

Perhaps it had been Lust!Sans’ – he would prefer to be referred to as Bone Daddy but everyone in the Omega Timeline as mostly been calling him Sleaze Ball instead, aside from the more innocent ones, so let’s go with that – need to showcase his sexiness to see who was interested.

Or, perhaps it all had to do with that weird-looking Sans who looked like the 90’s had puked the most garish colored fashion statements all over him who showed up out of nowhere and went by the name of Fresh.

_(Hey, Frisk? Isn’t Fresh the one… you know… with the soul possessing thing? Why do you let him stay here where all these innocent monsters are staying?)_

***I told them that so long as they don’t hurt anyone here, they can stay to hide from Error when particularly tired. He knows better than to test that rule now…**

_(… I’m sort of curious, but also sort of not, so let’s move on with this chapter already… By the way, how did this whole mess start anyway?)_

***It was a bit of each option, really.**

_(Oh, ok!)_

What was fact was that, somehow, in all the confusion, Stretch, Fresh and Classic!Sans – let’s go with Classic for this one – somehow got roped into being the judges in a fashion contest between Edge and Sleaze. Classic!Papyrus – How about just Pap? …What? I’m out of inspiration for naming – would be the host and several of the occupants of the Omega timeline were already sitting there, ready to watch the action.

“LADIES, GENTLEMEN, AND OTHERWISE! I, THE GREAT PAP, WILL NOW INTRODUCE THE STRUCTURE OF THIS FASHION CHALLENGE! THERE WILL BE A ROUND FOR WORK CLOTHES, ONE FOR FORMAL CLOTHES, A ROUND FOR SWIMWEAR, ONE FOR GENDERBENDING, COURTESY OF JUDGE STRETCH, AND ONE FOR CASUAL WEAR, WHICH WILL BE FOLLOWED BY AN INTERVIEW AND FINALLY FOR A SHOWING OF EACH OF THEIR TALENTS! NOW PRESENTING THE JUDGES!”

Pap proceeded to introduce Stretch, Classic and Fresh to the crowd of onlookers who cheered the first two with loud roars and gave some polite cheering to the new arrival they had yet to meet.

First round would be work clothes which Pap immediately defined as the sort of clothes both contestants imagined themselves wearing for a work-related environment.

Edge was the first to come out from behind the curtains. He sported… the same clothes as he usually did.

“zero points for creativity!” Stretch shouted out.

“SHUT YOUR TRAP, YOU WALKING ASHTRAY!”

“That’s pretty unrad, broseph!”

“yo edge!” Classic shouted. “i get that yer pissed, dude. but no matter which ‘verse this is, the great papyrus should always be cool dude, and insulting another papyrus is a one-way ticket to bad time town. remember that.” After letting his eye briefly flicker in warning, he shrugged and leaned back, lifting a card with -1.

Edge immediately piped down, though he was now glaring daggers at the judges; especially Stretch.

“You do get some rad points for having your costume handmade.” Fresh added, playing along the role of the serious judge just to see what would happen.

“too bad you look like you fell out of a waste bin of hot topics clothes rejects.” Classic added and proceeded to high-five Stretch. 

Edge looked about ready to blow up at the judges regardless of that might entail for him, but Pap interrupted his brewing tantrum to announce that ‘Bone Progenitor’ was ready.

No sooner had Sleaze stepped out into view, that his whole outfit was suddenly covered by a sound effect comic book bubble spelling out ‘Hot Dang!!!’ in large colorful letters. All monsters looked around mightily confused at that.

“what the-!!!” Sleaze gasped out, looking down at himself.

“Sorry, broseph, but nudity is totally not rad. There are children in the crowd. I don’t particularly care about them, but I’m sure these brotastic dudes think otherwise!” He commented with an even wider smirk.

The confused Stretch and Classic finally realized what was going on and, with a quick glance at the crowd, they proceeded to glare unwaveringly at Sleaze for picking something with nudity.

“that wasn’t on the rules! it said whatever i would use for work. this is an outfit I would use for work.” Sleaze retorted wagging his bone-brows. “besides, the least you could do was replace this ‘a’ with an ‘o’!” He pointed to the ‘Hot Dang’ written on his censor bubble.

The most perverted minded in the crowd, including several of the more 'chaste' versions of other Lust!Sans, snorted at that.

Edge snorted derisively.

“CLEARLY YOU ARE FAR TOO CRASS TO REACH MY LEVEL!” He commented.

“says the guy that looks like he fell out of a bdms dungeon.” Sleaze shots back and, upon seeing the blank look in Edge’s face adds as he chuckles. “oh my god… you totally have no idea what a bdms dungeon is!”

“O-OH COURSE I DO! IT’S A DUNGEON WHERE THAT BDMS THING IS PERFORMED!” Edge retorted angrily.

It was still pretty obvious that he didn’t know what BDSM was. The judges were more than happy to let them both go one bickering since it was entertaining… And then…

“SANS, WHAT’S BDMS?” Pap asked Classic as close to a whisper as he could, which didn’t mean a lot, forgetting momentarily the rules on calling each other by their nicknames.

Classic stiffened at that. “n-nothing ya need ta worry about, pap. sleaze said a very bad word and you don’t need ta worry yerself.”

“oh yes, classic!” Sleaze cooed seductively. “punish me, big boy.”

In response, Classic held up the same card as before, with additional zeroes.

“negative one thousand! what the fuck, man?!”

“that’s for your terrible flirting.” Classic explained with a smirk. Edge appeared satisfied.

With that, Pap dropped the subject and urged both contestants to return to their dressing rooms for the next outfit. Sleaze still asked if he could at least emulate the pinup style and the judges approved.

The next round was Formal Clothing. Edge came outside looking quite dapper in his black suit with a red spider lily in his lapel. He made a pose worthy of a king towards the crowd who was now cheering him with all their might.

“AT LAST! THE RECOGNITION I UTTERLY DESERVE!” Was his only comment.

“Radtastick entrance, brah!” Fresh commented.

“true. the only bad thing about it it’s that it wasn’t an exit.” Stretch commented, irking the proud scarred skeleton. 

“i bet a lady could wear it better.” Classic added with a smirk. “shake those hips!” 

If Edge was already aggravated by Stretch’s comment, Classic’s only made it worse, but once again, before he could explode on them, Pap saved the day by announcing the next contestant.

Whose day he was saving was debatable, though.

Sleaze entered the stage with even more of a flare than Edge and made a pin-up pose, throwing a wink towards the audience before getting upright and throwing them a kiss. He was wearing a red dress that would have hugged his curves… if he had any. As it was, it still somehow fit him.

Upon seeing that he was in a more acceptable state of dressing, the crowd went nuts over him, making Edge even crankier than before.

“HE WASN’T EVEN THAT GREAT!” He grumbled.

“Gotta say, mah homie. You are certainly rockin’ that style.”

“you know it, mister skittles.” He said and then made another flirty pose at the audience like he had been suddenly possessed by Tale!MTT.

“huh, interesting…” Stretch commented.

“what?” Classic asked.

“they match.”

Looking back at the two contestants, one couldn’t help but notice that Edge’s mostly black ensemble with a few red accents perfectly matched Sleaze’s red dress with black heels combo.

Classic snickered. “as the dinofish duo would say, i ship it so hard.” Stretch fell out of his seat, ‘nyeh-heing’ on the floor.

“HOW PREPOSTEROUS! AS IF I WOULD GIVE THE TIME OF DAY TO THIS BAFOON!” Edge retorted, feeling deeply insulted.

“you know, it might not be that bad of an idea…” Sleaze drawled with half-lidded eye sockets and a purple tinge to his cheekbones, leaning into Edge far too close for the taller skeleton’s comfort.

Edge immediately shot a barrage of bones at him, to which he expertly dodged.

“aww, look at this! you actually _threw me a bone_!” That got a few snickers from some of the people around, including the judges. In addition came an annoyed groans from several Papyruses that weren’t from Underswap or Swapfell, and Swap! as well as Swapfell!Sanses.

“I SHALL PUT AN END TO THIS BEFORE IT DEVOLVES INTO MASSIVE AMOUNTS OF DEPLORABLE PUNNERY!” Pap said, proceeding to shoo off both contestants out of the stage. Edge seemed pretty close to lashing out at him too, but with one glance at Classic’s hollowed out sockets, he ended up deciding against it.

Next round was swimwear. Edge stepped out sporting a black speedo with red and orange flames drawn in it and a cool-looking pair of shades. The effect was hot as sin, overall. Forget cheering, as soon as the audience saw him, there was fangirl-level shrieking all over the place and a female bunny monster even threw her bra at the stage. 

Edge merely smirked and stepped on it like it was of little value as he strutted towards the judges, arrogant expression engraved deeply in his face.

“great, like he needed the boost to his ego…” Stretch grumbled to himself.

“I approve of the shades. They gots a nice swag, brah!” Fresh commented, lifting both his thumbs up.

“WELL, OF COURSE! EVERY ITEM HANDPICKED BY ME, THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, WILL ALWAYS BE WORTHY OF THE HIGHEST APPROVAL: MY OWN! OF COURSE LESSER BEINGS WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ACKNOWLEDGE IT.” Edge stated, forgetting the nickname rule as well.

“Aww man, not cool. Gonna have to deduct points for that, broseph.”

That didn’t seem to matter much for Edge, who was still smirking in victory at Stretch.

“yeah… i didn’t need to see you practically bare bones. a whole can of nope right here.” Was all that stretch could say.

“HMPH, LIKE YOU COULD EVER LOOK ANY BETTER.” Edge countered.

“ooooh, did i miss something?” Sleaze had entered the stage as they were both distracted by their bantering. “sounds potentially kinky. you gonna drop your clothes too, stretch?”

Sleaze was sporting a vintage purple two-piece. He immediately posed like one of those pinup girls, but he wasn’t as cheered as Edge had been. To be honest, Edge’s briefs suited the snobby skeleton better than the two-piece suited Sleaze.

“erm… i'd rather that we don’t drop our clothes.” Classic stated roughly. “i really don’t think I can think of either of them as being sexy. they are technically my brother…and me. oh, i think i finally know what it’s like to puke.”

“pff. don’t see why not. i’d definitely tap into those.” Sleaze said with a lewd wink that made both contestant and judge Papyruses cringe. Pap merely tilted his skull in confusion over the unknown expression. Sleaze then spotted the fallen bra and nabbed it. “just like i would love to tap into the owner of this beauty here."

“Dude, chill down on the perviness, you dirty sinner.” Fresh said in the same cheerful and relaxed tone as usual, despite the insult. “You need to keep it PG, brah.”

“i'll keep it pg if we can bump up the ratings later in private… if you know what I mean, mister skittles…” Sleaze said sensually, leaning across the judges table to be as close to the colorful skeleton as possible. “i’d definitely want to taste _that_ rainbow.” He wagged his eyebrows as he licked his own teeth with a violet jelly-like tongue.

Fresh didn’t even look slightly surprised or taken aback by the suggestion. In fact, he was so unreadable that he put Classic to shame.

“No can do, brosky.”

“oh? why? i’m sure we’d both have fun…” Sleaze leaned even closer.

Fresh merely took hold of his glasses, whose typical YOLO message for once was static instead of portraying his reactions, and uncovered his eye sockets. His right one was nothing but a black hole with an overflow of purple magic coming out of it in thin tendrils. It was his left eye that froze all the skeletons on stage in their places, aside from Pap who was distracted by the appearance of Toby, the annoying dog.

Inside is left socket was a monster soul. It was cracked as if put under a lot of pressure and twisting in pure agony, the whiteness of it was dull as the same purple substance continued to leak out of that socket too.  
“Because if you get any closer than you already are I’m going to rip your junk out, shove it up your rear and sow it in place. Consider this a very polite way to tell you to **fuck off**.” If Fresh of all people was swearing then you knew he was dead serious. “Persist any further and I just might make you my next body. What do ya say, brotato pal amigo? Still want to have me in you, mah homie?”

Sleaze made a strangled sound and shook his head no.

“I knew we could reach an agreement, brosky!” Fresh put his shades, whose messages now read ‘chill-axe’, back on as he leaned back in the chair as if he was the definition of relaxation.

“dude, that is a dark pun.”

“What are you Chatterin'’, bruh?” Fresh asked while grinning knowingly. "If ya want to talk about some really dark punnery I'm sure there are some Horror!Sanses strolling about, mah man!"

Only when Fresh had covered his eyes once more, did Sleaze manage to ‘unfreeze’ from his stance and back down. Fresh hadn’t even needed to use his magic to freeze him into place. All he needed was socket to socket contact.

“I APOLOGIZE FOR MY BRIEF ABSENCE FROM STAGE BUT THAT ANNOYING CANINE STOLE THE MICROPHONE… IS ANYTHING THE MATTER?” Papy asked as he returned from retrieving the microphone.

“n-nothing much, bro. we were all just missing your presence.” Classic made up, still feeling a bit on edge over what had just happened.

“Awww. That’s so sweet, brosephano!” Fresh’s shades changed to ‘AWWW’ as he spoke.

“…yeeeeeah, let’s go to the next round, shall we?”

There was no need to say anything more. Both contestants practically fled to their respective dressing rooms as Classic and Stretch nervously sat next to Fresh while Pap was as oblivious as anyone should expect. The spectators had been just as confused by the exchange as Pap because they were too far to see anything significant.

Then a commotion was heard from the dressing room area from the backstage. Before anyone could react, the commotion grew closer enough for them to hear what was being said.

“LET GO OF ME YOU BRUTE! I AM NOT GOING OUT IN THIS… THIS… THERE’S NO WORD TO DESCRIBE WHAT _THIS_ IS! THIS WAS THAT ASHTRAY’S IDEA, FOR SURE!”

“c’mon. no need to be shy. they’ll like it, i assure you.”

“NO! I’M GOING BACK AND TAKE THIS MESS OF LACE AND FRILLS OFF! IT BELONGS IN THE GARBAGE!”

“if so, then why did you get dressed in it on the first place instead of throwing it out immediately?”

“T-THAT’S-…”

“gotcha!!!”

“ARGH! LET ME GO!”

Several red tinted bones shot out from behind the curtain but it didn’t take long for Sleaze to emerge, dragging an extremely angry, and clearly squirming Edge behind. Sleaze was dressed in a mauve polka dot dress with a sweetheart neckline, and a skirt that flared out underneath the belt on his waist, and flowed down to his knees. He also had black platform shoes with high heels that matched the black lacy underskirt he had underneath the skirt and the lacy gloves on his hands. It looked great on him, especially when he let go of Edge and made a pose for the spectators. Lots of catcalling permeated the area as he winked again.

Edge stood where Sleaze had let go of him. He did upright himself, he had a modicum of dignity after all, but made no move neither to leave nor to come forward. He was basically ignored as the judges commented Sleaze’s apparel for the genderbending round.

“nice strutting!” Stretch smirked, lifting a card that read 8.

“Nice swag, Sleaze!” Fresh nodded in approval, with a nine being displayed in his shades like the scores in all the rounds before. “You’d make a very lovely skelady!”

Classic was too busy trying to contain laughter, and just held up a 7.

Only after Classic was done snorting did they look at Edge who was standing around uncharacteristically shy.

“what’s the matter, edge? come closer! we can’t judge you from this far away…” Stretch drawled. Just like Edge had accused before being dragged out of the backstage, Stretch had been the reason for the genderbending round of the fashion show, mostly choosing it to embarrass the arrogant skeleton as much as he could. He’d even gotten in touch with one of the Fell!Alphys to get the most girly outfit he could for Edge.

“F-FINE, BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU COULDN’T POSSIBLE GAZE UP AT MY GLORY FROM SO FAR AWAY!” He said as snobbishly as possible, though he had a slight tremor in his voice.  
Edge was dressed in a black goth lolita dress that was sprinkled with bows and lace all over and matching black knee-length heeled boots. Edge’s cheeks were noticeably red from embarrassment, but he seemed intent on ignoring that he felt that way at all.

“veeerrry cute.” Stretch drawled out thoughtfully and Edge became even redder in shame and anger.

“NO, IT’S NOT! IT WAY TOO MANY STUFF THAT IS WHOLLY UNNECESSARY. A BETTER LOOK COULD HAVE BEEN ACHIEVED WITH LESS OF ALL OF THIS FRUFRU.”

“Whoa, you are really tearing into your own outfit, aren’tcha?” Fresh asked.

“I DIDN’T CHOOSE THIS… _THING_! MY OUTFIT WAS REPLACED BY THIS!”

“Tough luck, brah. But look on the bright side.” Fresh said. “Stretch here seems to enjoy it, aren’tcha?”

Fresh clearly knew who had done the dressnswitching and wasn’t above teasing Stretch over it. He couldn’t help but feel slightly curious over what Edge had chosen. But in the end, he didn’t really care. He was just going with the flow.

“oooooh! kinky tastes, stretch. i approve. wanna double team him?” Sleaze immediately asked only to almost be hit by two sets of bones from both skeletons. “ok, ok! i get it, you want him all for yourself!” This time he only had to dodge stretch’s attacks since he hadn’t compromised Edge’s honor. “can’t blame ya. Edge is looking quite ravishing.”

Edge immediately turned bright red at that.

“WH-WHAT!? YOU SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTIC PERVERT!” Edge sent his own barrage of bones again and Sleaze dodged.

“ooh, kitty got claws. i like it…” He purred at Edge. “that outfit becomes you.”

“THIS ISN’T EVEN MY ACTUAL OUTFIT!”

“yet you still wore it.” Sleaze pointed it out.

“I D-DIDN’T WEAR IT BECAUSE I L-LIKED IT OR SOMETHING. I JUST… HAD ALREADY DISCARDED MY PREVIOUS CLOTHES.” Edge said in an aggravated tone. “YOU DONE SEEING IT, AREN’T YOU? GREAT! I’M GOING TO CHANGE FOR THE NEXT ROUND!”

“is it just me or did edge sound… not very honest about this…” Classic asked.

Stretched paused to consider.

“oh my god, this is such great blackmail material!!” He concluded. “the great and terrifying edge likes fluffy and frilly clothing! nyeheheh!”

“i’m definitely going to tap that at some point.” Sleaze said, following edge out of the stage.

“and he’s surprised that we call him sleaze. It’s bad enough that he asked to be called ‘bone daddy’ but he just had to act like a sleaze ball.” Stretched commented, still a bit angry over Sleaze’s indirect accusations. As if he was interested in Edge in any other way other than keeping him from bullying his brother.

“no sh **immers**!” Classic said, being promptly corrected by Fresh.

The final round of clothing was announced and they both stepped out in their chosen casual clothing.

Edge was wearing black pants with steel reinforced brown boots, a matching belt, a pale red dress-shirt, a sleek dark-grey jacket and a red scarf, whereas Sleaze was wearing his usual purple sleeveless jacket with cyan tinted fur liking its collar and bottom edge, but instead of the usual tank top he was wearing a black turtle neck with the same blue soul design and skinny jeans with purple boots.

“nyeh, you look like a cowboy, edge!” Stretch snorted, a 7 in his hand.

"Straight out of a catalogue, homie. But considerin' your usual style that is an improvement." Fresh's shades flashed an 8.

“at least he’s grown out of goth-emo-punk mesh.” Classic added, holding up an 8 as well. “let’s face it…this works better.” 

Satisfied, Edge puffed out his chest while everyone turned to Sleaze.

“not my style.” Stretch muttered, having lost interest in the contest by now. He didn’t even hold up a number card, and just leaned back to prepare for sleep.

"That's not very original, Brah! Ya just took your usual outfit and made it have long sleeves and switched tight black leather pants with tight jeans. Expected more form ya, mah homie!" Fresh added as his shades flashed a 4.

“nice?” Classic shrugged and help up a 5.

Sleaze got up and left, grumbling about unfairness.

The clothing rounds were finally done and next was the talent round. Once again Edge went first.

“I NEED A VOLUNTEER!” He said.

When no one from the audience came forwards, Pap offered himself, though somewhat reluctantly because he wanted to watch the action not be the subject of the showing.

“GREAT! I NEED YOU TO STAND THERE AND HOLD THESE GRAPES. DO NOT MOVE ONE MILLIMETER, YOU HEAR?”

“LOUD AND CLEAR! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SURE TO FOLLOW YOUR INSTRUCTIONS PRECISELY FOR I DO NOT WISH FOR YOU TO FAIL BECAUSE OF ME!” Pap asserted.

“HMPH!” Edge said and he placed a single grape on top of Papyrus skull, one on each shoulder and balanced one over his left clavicle. “YOU ARE MUCH MORE TOLERABLE THAN THE HYPERACTIVE FOOL THAT’S BROTHER WITH THAT WALKING ASHTRAY.”

That was as close to a compliment that Edge ever went to.

Edge took ten large steps away from the statue-still skeleton, stopped, looked back, and then used his scarf as a blindfold.

“hey… what do you think you’re doing?!” Classic asked, feeling very uneasy.

“DO NOT DISTRACT ME. AS MUCH OF AN EXPERT AS I AM, EVEN I CAN FAIL IF SOME IDIOT REACTS HARSHLY!” He retorted while producing four small bones that ended in sharp edges.

Before Classic could stop him, Edge threw his bones at Pap. The first hit the grape on top of his head and shish kabob’d it, followed by the two on the shoulders. The one directed at the clavicle went through the last grape but stopped just before touching the bone. With a twitch of his hand Edge gathered his bones and presented them to Pap, each with a grape in them. 

“FEEL FREE TO EAT THEM AS A REWARD FOR YOUR COMPLETE OBEDIENCE.”

“WOWIE! I GET TO EAT THE GRAPES FOR FOLLOWING ORDERS? UNDYNE USED TO TELL ME THAT FOLLOWING HER ORDERS WAS ALREADY ENOUGH OF A REWARD!” 

Pap immediately plucked the grapes from the bones as Edge finally took his blindfold off.

The spectators all cheered, but Classic and Stretch were far too stiff to do anything and Classic didn’t even have his eye lights on anymore. Of the judges, only Fresh remained calm and was cheering him on.

“Rad moves, brosinsky! Ten out of ten would watch again.” He said, the number ten in his shades.

The other two glared at him in clear disagreement.

“IT IS ONLY EXPECTED OF ME, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, TO BE ABLE TO DO SUCH SIMPLE PARTY TRICKS. I AM FAR MORE CAPABLE THAN THIS SIMPLE EXERCISE.”

“er… sure… just… don’t do it again **ever. or you’ll have   a   b a d   t i m e . . .** ” Sans threatened, with voids for eyes.

Edge merely dismissed him, not really concerned with what he had to say. He’d been pretty confident that he wouldn’t fail, after all. Only someone who wasn’t completely and utterly sure he wouldn’t miss would feel scared by such threats.

“my turn! i’ll also need a volunteer!” Sleaze said immediately.

“OH! SINCE I’M ALREADY HERE I DON’T SEE WHY I SHOULDN’T VOLUNTEER AGAIN.” Pap says.

“perfect…!” Sleaze approached the tall skeleton with a sensual saunter. “so… I hear you were going to join the royal guard. can’t say I’m surprised with these strong arms you have…” Sleaze cooed, rubbing up and down Papy’s left arm, nice and slow. Then, he slid it down his forearm until reaching his hand and took hold of it. “and these hands, they are definitely the hands of someone who is 'skilled' with them.” He wagged his bone brows a bit.

Pap blushed, completely missing the sensual connotations of the actions and words.

“INDEED. I AM VERY SKILLED IN MANY THINGS USING HANDS. LIKE BUILDING PUZZLES!”

“and look at these femurs! i can tell you work out a lot.” Sleaze was now rubbing his hand up Papy’s thigh and the tall skeleton started feeling very uncomfortable with the attention.

“T-THAT IS VERY TRUE, B-BUT… COULD YOU PLEASE REMOVE YOUR HAND FROM THERE, PLEASE?”

“ok, where do you want me to put them instead?” Sleaze purred. “over your spine? maybe the ribs? i do recall that my papyrus had a sensitive sport right here in the neck…”

And before he could continue he was suddenly slammed right against a wall.

Utterly enraged, Classic had stood from this chair at the judges’ table and was keeping him still with his gravity magic.

“ **d e m o n s t r a t i o n   o v e r . . .** ” He said darkly. That turned to his brother, face taut but softer. “you can go back to your place near the stage, paps.”

“OH! OK, BROTHER. BUT WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOUR VOICE JUST NOW? ARE YOU GETTING ILL?”

“nah, just been being too lazy to talk like a normal person.”

“OH! MAKES… SENSE? WAIT… DON’T YOU ACTUALLY NEED TO PUT EFFORT INTO CHANGING YOUR-…”

“oh, look at that, it seems there’s a monster in need of assistance over there.” Classic pointed over to the crowd.

“WHERE!? I SHALL GO TO THEIR RESCUE RIGHT AWAY!”

“good luck, bro. you can do it!”

And with that Pap was gone.

“now… **w h e r e   w e r e    w e . . .?** ” He turned his attention back to Sleaze, who was now squirming at his feet.

Sleaze mumbled something that Classic couldn’t hear.

“what was that?” He asked leaning over to listen to what he had to say… only to feel his cheek being licked by a purple tongue and jumping back.

“i said,” Sleaze said louder, panting a little and writhing sensually. “i'm into rough play and bondage too…” He moaned for emphasis.

Classic seemed pretty ready to dunk his ass when BP showed up, running.

“MTT got wind of our little contest and is coming this way at jet speed.” He announced.

That meant that they would all be getting roped into all of his drama and who knows what else if they didn't get out of dodge!

“DISPERSE!!!” Someone said and everyone teleported or ran away.

_(well, this was entertaining!)_

*** Indeed. You and the readers have got to go now, Raj. See ya.**

_(bye, thank you for letting us see this. I'll try to portray it as best as I can when I write it!)_

_*** don’t mention it.** _


	4. Underfell: The Step Never Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie: I decided to put out something I did by myself to give people a taste of my writing style...
> 
> Content includes:  
> Underfell!Sans, gender non-specific Human!reader-insert, totally not a teaser, what are you talking about, short and drabble-y, mild language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I put in something to the hellshots myself since most of my co-authoring has happened in the concepts stage. I'm usually pretty busy with either work or the 20+ other things I'm writing (because my mind can't be bothered to finish something once I've started and it's just as frustrating for me as my readers because I WANT TO FINISH THINGS DAMMIT) *Erhm* Anyway, have some Underfell Sans being creepy, 'cause why not. Am I right?  
> (I'm also taking requests btw, the first chapter content didn't really get updated after I confirmed that with RTNightmare)

Take a step, then another. Breath once, and hold. Keep holding. Don’t let them see you shake. Now, exhale. Slowly, oh so slowly, up onto your toes. The music struck a note and you followed, letting the song pull your soul to its rhythm. You danced, the monsters surrounding you fell silent, your movements mocked by the light tap of chains against your stage, flowing down from the collar clasped around your throat. 

You swallowed, keeping your blazing eyes shut at the multitude of gazes on you. Though your skin crawled and prickled, you followed the crying flute. “Just another day,” you told yourself. Another day down here in the dark where only your skill kept you alive. What a cruel way to stay in practice.

Arms up. Back straight. Balance on the tips of your toes. Now spin, spin until they get dizzy watching you. A ballerina in black alone on a platform that was just large enough. Every night you would perform at the King’s pleasure. Any monster would’ve killed you, but your soul was strong, infused with magic that refused to die. How many times have you been shattered? You’ve lost count, dancing in the shackles beneath a cursed mountain.

The energy building up in your limbs was enough to bring tears to your eyes, body flashing in shades of icy blue as magic sparks fell from your skin. Every emotion, every tear your heart would ever shed surged up like a thundercloud from your soul, the feeling so intense an echo of your crystal heart formed in front of your chest. You carved the lights through the air with every motion, ducking, spinning, falling only to catch yourself at the last moment.

Your motions were hypnotic, and you never opened your eyes through it all, coming very near to the stage’s edge, and the pit of spikes just below. You measured that distance by the crowds excited gasping. Then the music stilled, and so did you. Returning to porcelain posture at the center, opening your eyes only when the light was cut off by the thick red curtain.

You sighed. You survived.

* * *

 

He had thought this was a stupid idea. Boss never wanted him around for any of the other officers’ meetings, and Asgore didn’t seem to care that he skipped most of the time. Well, that was the thought of it until that song started up, everyone went quiet, and this living doll started dancing for them. At first he didn’t get the appeal, then the magic pouring off of the human caught his attention and suddenly, like something bewitched him, Sans couldn’t look away.

Then the music stopped and you stopped moving. He found himself longing for you to keep dancing. What the hell was that about?

The skeleton stood, and sauntered out of the feast hall, following the twisting passages to the King’s personal menagerie. It took a little searching, but he found you changing out of your stage clothes, the chains restricting you locked onto a moving track. You could go some places, but your movement was still restrained.

The human pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants with a tired sigh. You pulled your braid out from the shirt, and threw it behind your person. The dancer moved over to the bed, and sat upon it before laying down and closing your eyes. You look exhausted.

Sans walked forward, up onto the platform you were bound to and watched your slow breaths. “heh, must be used to scarier monsters than me, huh kiddo?” He reached down and picked up the long tail of your braid, observing the texture of your hair and the lingering scent around you. The monster licked his teeth thoughtfully. He could just have his way with you, but that might just get Asgore mad enough to have him executed. After all, you were-- apparently-- his favorite doll. At least, judging by how much nicer your corner was compared to the other caged humans.

... What if... What if he just stole you? Surely it would be nice to be on a leash as opposed to chains and dungeon rooms. Then you could see the underground, and you could dance for him,  _ privately _ . A smile broke his grim expression at the thought of you straddling his hips while swaying in a sensual way. He started to drool a bit, imagining the flavor of your skin. All he had to do was take a step forward and run off with you.

“SANS YOU LAZY BASTARD GET BACK HERE!”

Well there goes that idea. “yeah boss?” He dropped your hair and looked up towards his fuming younger brother. Can’t go giving Paps any ideas about  _ his _ ideas. He’d be on early wake up for a week. He knew that look on his younger brother’s demanding face. Explanations-- or rather excuses-- were in order. “jus’ curious about how tha king’s treatin’ his pets, boss. we ready ta go?”

Papyrus, the Great and Terrible paused, narrowing his sockets at Sans’ lazy grin. Clearly, he was a bit thrown off by how relaxed Sans was being. “YES. COME ON.”

“righta’way, boss.” Sans cast one last glance back at you before Paps dragged him too far away. In that moment he met your wide, startled eyes and knew, just knew, he had to have you. But he’d gone and missed the opportunity with that step never taken.

Sans passed you a lazy wink and walked away... for now.


	5. Beautifull Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is enraged. All Undertomb universes were supposed to be his by default! How dare you turn this wodnerfull paradize of negativity into a neutral universe!
> 
> (In which Nightmare!Sans gets frustrated and tries to pump you full of negative emotions via your dreams.)
> 
> ATENTION: dark themes ahead.  
> there will be mentioned at some point full limb amputations in the dream sequence but it's not preformed on Reader
> 
> I will keep that scene separate between the hr tags anyway so that there's no need to thread carefully  
> (for those who don't know html hr tags looke like this bellow
> 
> * * *
> 
> see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this idea suddenly came with because I was trying to find out how to give the universe traveling Sanses pairs that would be adequate to them (the positive ones like Dream and Ink is easy peasy, but sanses like Nightmare and Error, or worse, Fresh [cause he is literally uncapable of feelings] are a bit harder to pair up without them dominating all over the partner or simply not caring). And then I remebered that I never really had a nightmare. I could turn dreams with hurricanes and other natural disasters into fun and games. It would be interesting if he found a reader that could do just that... ~w~ so let the fun and games begin...
> 
> AU: Dreamtale and Undertomb
> 
> POV: Nightmare!Sans
> 
> Characters: Nightmare; Reader; Mentions of some Undertomb characters; Twisted 'Dream' versions of Undertomb characters
> 
> Pairing: Nightmare and Reader, of course; but it doesn't have to be romantic. you could also view them as platonic if you want. I just personally think that romantic makes it more fun ;P
> 
> Other: Just wait until you actually meet the reader ~w~

This universe was Undertomb, a universe where, unlike Horrortale, whose diet was out of desperate need over the lack of food, monster’s diet was actually eating human flesh because they loved the taste of it. As in they only needed it in their diet to a certain degree, because humans were a delicacy after so long of them eating anyone that fell down.

Even if the Frisk of this universe could change monsters from their reckless human feasting, it would never be a completely good universe.

There were only two possible outcomes for an Undertomb universe after Frisk released the monsters in a pacifist ending. Either the monsters and humans were at a shaky truce in which the humans sent them all of their criminals and whatever zombies they found for food… Or Frisk became akin of something like a pet and they kept eating humans with reckless abandon.

Either way Nightmare would still have access to it even in the ‘good’ ending. It was neutral enough that he could interact with it. Of course, that meant that his brother could interact with it too.

And that meant that he had to change that. 

Making one of the weaker monsters lose control was easy enough. They had devastated an entire village by themselves and the humans shot them down. To say that the overall ambiance of the universe became strained was a euphemism.

He had expected for Frisk to calm the monsters down like they always did. Frisk was usually the peacekeeper of many universes.

What he hadn’t expected was you calming down the humans.

And it was because of you that he still couldn’t materialize himself in that universe. It wasn’t negative enough for that yet. He was limited to interacting with people through their mind.

He used what abilities he could use to plunge the universe deeper in negative feelings. When he was running out of monsters to manipulate, because the humans started capturing them and handing them over to their king for punishment, he started manipulating the humans. After all, the definition of stupidity was trying the same thing over and over expecting different results every time, wasn’t it?

He managed to convince a few humans to rally up and attack the monsters while they slept. After all the attacks from the monsters he had manipulated before, it wasn’t difficult to find people vulnerable enough to his mind manipulation.

But you had made it your mission to patrol the borders in case another monster attacked. You saw what the men were going to do and saw that you couldn’t stop them on your own, so you ran to the monster village and woke them up with the news. 

That act had managed to guarantee an alliance of sorts between the monsters and your city in particular, extending a truce further to the other human settlements associated with that city, including your birth town. 

The monsters did want to keep their potential attackers but you bartered for them. Some of them had acted out of fear over the attacks from the past several months, after all. And aside from the first monster that was killed, you had captured all the other monsters and returned them. It would be unfair of them to demand that you give them all of the humans when you let them be the judges of most of their people, after all.

You did give them the leader, though.

Frisk was already enough of a hindrance. Last thing he needed was for you to make things even better!

He usually stayed out of the minds of people that were too optimistic but this universe was so close to fall into negativity that he just had to grind his teeth and get on with it. It just doubly sucked that the regular kind of manipulation didn’t work with you.

By all accounts you weren’t the happiest person alive. Even having earned some modicum of respect among your peers over your little act, fact was you were of a low social standing and always would be. And the Upper-Class humans looked down on you constantly.

You always acted a bit sour to everyone around you due to that. He couldn’t understand how you couldn’t be moved by him as easily has the others.

You _did_ notice him, though. You must have noticed his presence! Why else would you keep looking over your shoulder as if expecting to see someone watching you. At times, you even looked directly at him, even if you couldn’t really see him! 

You should be shaking in your boots yet he still couldn’t use his mind manipulation on you!

No! Instead, if he wanted to get you out of his way, he actually had to go inside your dreams and turn them into nightmares. It was way too much work to waste on you for his tastes, for the Void all mighty! He just hoped that this would work once and for all.

He waited for you to go to sleep.

He didn’t usually go inside anyone’s dreams. They were filled with toxic optimism and hopes and love and all those disgusting emotions. If he wanted to avoid all of that he had to get in before it started, which meant having great accuracy. And that was why he didn’t like influencing dreams.

But dammit! All Horrortales, Undertombs and Negatales were supposed to be his in their essence. Having an Undertomb universe being a neutral ground was downright embarrassing! Thank the Void that his brother was too busy with his puny optimistic universes to have noticed this little slip up just yet.

He waited a bit after he was sure you had fallen asleep before he entered your mind. He had to make sure you were actually already dreaming or else he might end up waking you up again which was why landing in the perfect moment to avoid all the sugary crap was hard.

He must have gotten it at first try, though. All he saw in your mind was you walking alone on a forest path under the red moon of that universe. You were whistling a tune, but aside from that there was nothing too happy about the set up.

He smiled wide at the sight. What should he do first? How should he shape you? Should he make monsters chase you and tear you apart until you flinched to the real-life monsters too? That would make it easy for him to then manipulate you into actually attacking the monsters outside of the sleep realm. 

Perhaps he could even pull out a little story to go with your sudden change of mind, like that you had been the read leader of that human attack all along and had merely tried to gain the monster’s trust to get to know them better and attack where it would hurt. That would also be why you had wanted to save the would-be attackers. They were your men.

Oh! He liked that! He liked that very much. The feelings of betrayal and anger… They would hit just the right spot for him! There was no way Frisk could patch things up then! This Universe would belong to him alone once again!

Or… he could also turn you against the humans… Turn you into a ‘monster whore’. Not only would you let them fuck you whenever, you would also do their dirty work by killing off important humans, or so the humans would think. 

You had a clear dislike for the Upper-Class. Those snobs had made it easy for you to believably go after them with their disrespect. Any simple mind wouldn’t need to take a big leap to reach the same conclusion he could conjure up in his mind. 

Then all he needed was to actually make you fuck a monster or two in places you would be seen.

With those two factors the humans would just eat up the story that you were acting on their orders. Heck, they might even imagine that you were under some sort of magical control or were brainwashed. He’d like to see Frisk try to convince the humans otherwise after that! Monsters would also feel betrayed that you wouldn’t deny the accusations. Might even think that you were doing it on purpose just to frame them.

To be honest he wasn’t quite sure which scenario he liked best… both were just so juicy.

He ended up choosing the first one, though. 

As much as he liked the second one as well, he wasn’t that comfortable eliciting something such as lust on anyone. While some aspects of lust could be considered as negative feelings, some of them also fell on the positive side of the spectrum so he preferred not to toe so close to the line.

He conjured up the image of Undertomb Papyrus. You had seemed to like him enough in real life. Well, how would you react to him chasing you down, trying to devour you!?

“Hei, how’re you doin’, daddy long legs?!” You shouted out cheerfully as you waved.

Papyrus crouched down until his hands touched the ground, head tilted to one side as if he couldn’t understand what you were saying, which made you pause in your approach to him.

“Papyrus…?” You asked uncertainly.

“…MEAT… “

“Huh!?”

“… HUMAN MEAT… SO TASTY… GOTTA HAVE MORE…”

Only then did you seem to realize all of the fresh blood in Papyrus’ claws. and teeth.

And still you didn’t run away.

“My, my, Papy dearest. Sans won’t be very happy with you. Neither will Frisky.”

Another tilt of Papyrus head, to the other side this time, as he stopped crawling towards you in confusion.

“ …FRISKY… TASTY?...”

“I… surely hope not, buddy.”

“… MATTERS NOT… YOU TASTY! VERY, VERY TASTY!” Papyrus lunged at you and only then did you ran.

Things soon became boring as you managed not keep running just ahead of the beastly monster. Nightmare decided to add a few obstacles to the looping scenery in an attempt to slow you down enough so that you would be caught by the nightmarish Papyrus.

…

What the… ?

Instead of screaming in fear you were actually laughing!?

Were you one of those people that laughed when afraid so as to pretend you were ok?! Or was that just not scary enough for you?

Well, Nightmare sure wouldn’t take this challenge laying down! 

The scenery changed from the never-ending path in the forest to the monster settlement. All monsters around stopped to stare at your arrival. Papyrus stopped just at the edge of the forest as if afraid of the consequences. This was all just for effect, of course.

“Hey, guys! Hmm… this is awkward but Papy here is a bit out of control. Perhaps you can call his brother…?”

* * *

The monsters stepped aside showing you the town square where Frisk was strung up from a tree. They were still alive but was slowly bleeding out from where their limbs had been cut off by none other than Sans himself.

* * *

“…Oh!”

As a not very verbal monster, Sans pointed at you and the other monsters all gave chase as you had to climb roofs and dodge flying monsters to escape. And you…

…

Why the actual fuck were you laughing even harder than before!!!???

Nightmare tossed every horrific scenario he could come up with at you. There was a time he even actually managed to have a monster catch you, but your mind must really be very strong, because you bended the reality of the dream into making that monster a secret ally. How could you even do that!?

Still he couldn’t give up so easily! Undertomb was HIS!!!

He manifested himself in your dream. At least his presence was one you couldn’t alter in the dream’s reality. You couldn’t turn Nightmare into ally, as much as you liked to do so. And he would make sure that you would desperately wish that he was as bendable as the rest of the dream.

You had been chilling out inside a cabin when you noticed him at last. You were ‘drinking’ a bottle of ale as you considered what to do next. As soon as you spotted him you put the ale down on the window sill and stood up.

“So… you are the one who has been watching me these past days, aren’t you?” You asked, not really that much surprised.

Instead he was the one taken aback at how quickly you had figured him out. He looked around but saw no signs of his brother. But then again he would have felt his brother’s influence in this universe, wouldn’t he? So how the hell did you know he had been the one watching you.

“You look confused. You poor thing…” You took two steps towards him. “It’s your presence. You feel the exact same delicious brand of dread as the one I’ve been feeling these past few days.”

Wait… _delicious_!? What the fuck!?

“You are much smaller than I thought. You actually look somewhat cute. Makes me want to pinch your goopy cheeks.” You made a motion to do just that and he actually took a step back, feeling completely confused at your reaction.

“So adorable! And here I was thinking that the monster who has been giving me this rush of fear and adrenaline was far bigger and, possibly, uglier! I might actually want to keep you…”

Ok, he was getting the fuck out of here! This person was nuttier than a walnut tree!

But before he could get out he felt the dream twist around him as his leg got caught by the dream itself. He tried to melt it but for some reason it wouldn’t. He couldn’t even change the dream’s reality anymore. What this person’s mind really this powerful!?

“My, my… You weren’t planning to leave just yet, were you? But you still haven’t tried anything yet? You are such a tease! After all these little tastes you have been giving me of fear and dread you were just going to leave me high and dry?” You asked slowly.

Did you… did you actually _like_ to feel afraid!?

“Come on! Give me that rush I’ve been waiting for all this time!” She took hold of one of his tentacles and he almost let out a very embarrassing sound at the suddenness of it. He really had to get away from this nutjob!

He charged out from the hold and started running towards the way out of the dream but you were following not far behind.

“Awww! This is no fun! I’m the one who is supposed to be chased down like prey!” You said from behind and he doubled his efforts. 

For some reason, he wasn’t being able to teleport ahead like he usually could. But your words had given him pause. What the fuck was the doing!? Why should he be the one running away? You wanted scary!? He would give you scary!

He turned back with a vengeance, his face twisting in anger. You yelped and started running away as he made his way to you at full speed. You were laughing again but he would make sure you wouldn’t be laughing by the end of it!!! Oh, no! You would be screaming for mercy instead!

He finally managed to caught up with you and grabbed your every limb with each of his tentacles and one around your torso, squeezing just enough to make it harder for you to breathe. You made the motion to struggle but when he wouldn’t budge you merely looked at him in expectation. He would make that expression vanish from your face soon enough! He stated pulling at your limbs slowly. He would make his ripping them out of their sockets every bit as painful as it could be. He would hear you scream! Where would be your disgusting expectation then, huh? All you would be able to emote would be pain. Wonderful, fulfilling pain.

The dream started getting blurry and he realized you were being woken up.

“Awww. It seems our time is up. and we were just getting to the good stuff…” You pouted. “Welp! Guess I’ll see you tomorrow night, then, hot stuff!”

And with that you woke up and he was expelled from your dream to see a woman shaking you awake. Apparently, Frisk wanted to have a meeting with you and the city mayor.

“What were you even dreaming about, you seemed so blissed out?” The wench asked you and you turned towards where he was observing the scene unfold.

“That’s a secret between me and my nightmares…” You said with a wink the wench couldn’t see from where she was standing but that was in plain view for him.

...

He had never been more enraged in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And reader is a Thrill seeker and addicted to adrenaline and feeling in danger. Nightmare has his work cut out with this one XD
> 
> might actually consider making a sequel if this is well received, but not so soon, perhaps. I still have my own fic to write after all (and I am working on some secret extra content for it on the side too that will be released at some point) so it won't be anytime soon that I'll think up of a sequel for this.


	6. DanceTale: The Skeleton Monster's New Move!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by WarriorCat64!
> 
> DanceTale: You, the reader, are married to Sans and have three beautiful children, who like you and Sans, love to dance. And what better way to bond that teaching the next generation some new moves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am never doing "you" perspective and "current tense" again. This thing was evil, and from now on, for Reader fics, I'm doing "I", "past tense", and leaving the name like "______" to avoid getting requests done late and making people who don't deserve it wait. I'm so sorry, WarriorCat64 , my brain battled with this so much and it's so short because...I literally could barely write. Why is this so evil?
> 
> Edit: And oops! CopyrightLink did not help me write this. I wrote it and needed to add their name. I'm sorry about that. I derped.   
>  
> 
> **By the way, anyone get the reference I left in the title for this chapter? (wink wonk)**

It’s a simple rainy day in the month of April, which makes sense given the saying. You’re typing away at your simple yet classy laptop, filling out paperwork that will help your husband later. He never understood the necessity of paperwork, but you are thankful for your ability to help his career in some way.

 

You are just finishing up sending the email you have proofread a dozen times to the insurance company and the new affiliates when a soft pitter patter of feet reach your ears. Hitting send, you look down at the little girl, one of your four angels, if you include the child’s father.

 

“Mommy, I’m bored. Can you teach me a new move?” Your seven-year-old daughter, Cambria asks, blue eye-lights enlarging for maximum cuteness.

 

You know how this is going to proceed, so you gaze down at the little girl and wait as her twin brother, Corbel snaps his head up and locks eyes with you moments later.

 

You chuckle, and gesture for Corbel to join you. “Alright, what are you interested in learning? You wouldn’t bring this up unless you saw someone else do it.”

 

“It was on ‘Dancing with the Stars’,” She says, bringing up the YouTube video and playing the dance. The routine is hard for the average human, but monsters are another story. And as a trained dancer yourself, you can easily remember the routine you seen after watching it once. The second time watching is to dissect it.

 

Cambria is interested in one of the few difficult break dancing moves, that includes a lot of spinning beforehand and some air time afterwards.

 

“Alright, so…” You begin.

 

“Whatcha doin’?” Serif inquires, standing in the doorway, apple in hand, curiosity overflowing from his large eye sockets.

 

“Learning a new move!” Cami replies, jittery with excitement. “Come join us, bro!”

 

He chuckles, much like his father. “Alright, let’s take a looksee.” As the oldest, he often showed entitlement to act as an adult whenever his father wasn’t around. If Sans was out, Serif was in charge. At least he likes to think so. You grin knowingly.

 

Thirty minutes later and you are explaining a step-by-step as the twins work together. You work with Serif, who isn’t nearly as familiar with couple dancing having been born alone.

 

The twins are better dancers when together since they always have been…together, that is. However, that also means they falter when separated. But now, in their comfort zone, they are getting the hang of it faster than their older brother. Serif is not one to be beat, however, and works harder to prove himself.

 

“what i miss?” Comes the familiar rumbling baritone as Sans walks in the door, a gym bag the same blue as his hoodie hanging off his shoulder.

 

“Oh, Sans! Welcome home! Paperwork was sent, so we’re learning a new dance move…of sorts. It’s a combination of a couple moves that Cami wanted to learn. But I insisted they learn the entire routine, just in case.”

 

He chuckles, ruffling the little girl’s head. Taking control of the computer, he lets Cambria show him. He observes the entire video a couple more times, and then stands up. “alright, let me show you how it’s done.” He smirked confidently, a look he never had when you and him first met only two months after he and the other monsters escaped from the Underground.

 

He takes your hand and guides you to the center of the room. The kids watch from the wall as Sans uses his magic to hit play and the beginning of the video starts up.

 

He leads you through the dance, using subtle clues to tell you what to do. But as a trained dancer like him, you know where to look for the clues, and the performance you give looks like you had trained for eons as you move gracefully together. The song ends, a new one plays, but you and Sans aren’t finished.

 

You flirt with your hips, and he goads as he dips. You retaliate, pushing his chest. He doesn’t let you go, and pulls you back against his sternum. You are twirling in his arms.

 

You go behind him, pull him to you. A mere shift and you slide across the floor, between his legs. He pulls you up, kisses you gently, as the song – and the dance – finally ends.

 

The kids whistle and Cambria asks, “Can I do that?”

 

“with practice, i’m sure you can.” Her father replies confidently.

 

“Yeah, mom’s fatter than you, so I’m sure you can pull it off, sis!” Corbel teases.

 

You huff as the others gasp. “I am not fat, Cori!”

 

“Sure, Mom!” The boy teases back.

 

“I’m not.” You reply with a smile. “What you see is in fact what happened with you and your sister, and your older brother.”

 

“babe?”

 

“I think four is a good number.” You smile coyly. “Surprise! We have a baby girl on the way!”

 

Serif and Cambria cheer as Sans kisses you deeply.

 

Corbel stands there, gawking. When he finally recovers, it’s with a flushed blue face, and a quiet, “Oops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh...I don't like the number three. And I'm very superstitious, so using the [prompt and guidelines](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/114996795), I did what I could. Hope this is okay. Sorry for making it so short. I'm just glad I finished it.


	7. A Thrill Seeker’s Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Some Random
>
>>   
> This was hilarious ! I'd love to see a sequel of it ! With Dream coming in the universe and trying to get into Reader's "dreams" only to notice they're not like usual dreams and possibly Nightmare getting jealous or something like that   
> 
> 
> Also requested by: Punny_Fan
>
>>   
> Oh my XD I love it, this is hilarious, just thinking of Nightmare's face when he discovered that Reader is 'nuttier than a walnut tree' If you ever do a sequel, tell me please~ X'D  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Dreamtale and Undertomb
> 
> POV: Dream!Sans / Reader
> 
> Characters: Dream; Reader; Nightmare
> 
> Pairing: Nightmare and Reader, technically, though Nighty only shows up near the end and they aren't an actual couple just yet (they might become one eventually, however ;P
> 
> Other: Dream might be a bit OOC since I didn't have Internet and couldn't get references to his personality. Sorry.

As an overseer of everything good in a universe, Dream always made a point to help every little light of hope withstand the darkest darkness wherever he could. Most times it meant keeping his brother from entering the universes under his protection.

Dream still had plenty of them to watch over so it took him sometime to notice that something was amiss.

At first, he started finding it strange that he hadn’t run into his brother trying to manipulate one of the good universes into plunging into darkness for a while. While his brother wasn’t exactly the kind to constantly keep at it, especially if he wanted to keep his universes too negative for Dream to enter, this much of a gap since the last time he had sighted him was unheard of.

Then Dream noticed one of the Undertomb universes was neutral instead of negative. 

Part of him wondered if it was a trap. It seemed far too much over-planning for it to be a trap but, with his brother, no one could be too careful. Which was why Dream didn’t dare to visit that universe at first. 

At first, he simply watched over it from afar, always making sure that his own universes were stable before doing so. Then he tried messing around with some of his brother’s other universes to see if he got a reaction out of him and even managed to transform some of his other, and less startlingly, neutral ones into positive ones while at it.

At last, Dream couldn’t contain his curiosity any longer and took a peek inside. Indeed, his brother was there and seemed very much invested in tormenting a young person during their sleep. Was that person the one who was keeping the universe neutral?

Dream entered the universe and decided to observe for now. So long as he merely observed then his brother wouldn’t know he was there yet. 

He watched as his brother followed your every movement throughout the day and couldn’t help but be impressed by you. Dream wasn’t as impressed with Frisk. He already knew what Frisk was capable of if they put their mind into it. Sure, this universe was a far more daunting task when compared to others but Dream would never doubt Frisk’s abilities.

You, however. You were just a regular human with no special abilities like Frisk’s one of resetting. All you had was training to be able to fight and defend your village. Dream wondered how you got that sort of training. As far as he knew you were just a regular villager. It’s not as if a soldier would notice you and think: hey, this is just the sort of person I want to teach how to fight.

Well, one day he would try to find out about that.

For now, he was more concerned with how you were enduring his brother’s machinations. 

You went about your day like the most upstanding citizen in that city, meeting up with Frisk to discuss terms of a peaceful treaty, talking on an equal standing with the monsters… There was no indication what so ever of Nightmare’s influence on you. Well… none, aside from the fact that you seemed to sense where he was. Dream had seen you look towards his brother on several occasions and it almost seemed like you were doing it instinctively. You usually caught yourself and snapped back to look at whatever truly required your attention at the moment.

Then night came and you seemed so cheerful. You went to bed early and it didn’t take long for Nightmare to phase into your dreams. Dream decided not to act right away, as much as he wanted to do so. This wasn’t his realm and, even if it was, Nightmare had a lot more power than him. Unless in dire circumstances, Dream would not directly confront his brother.

Somehow a night filled with nightmares didn’t seem to bother you in the least. In fact, you seemed just as energized as ever. Still, Dream would have to bid his time and wait for the perfect moment to approach you. He would have to find a diversion for Nightmare.

So, Dream went to his home dimension. 

He had avoided his home dimension ever since he’d broken free of his imprisonment spell. It was now nothing but a dark world filled with fear, violence and hatred. But if Nightmare was spending most of his time away? Perhaps Dream could improve it some. Unfortunately, Nightmare was bound to realize he was messing with their home dimension in no time. Still, Dream would make the most of it. He would help as many people as he could! And there was nothing preventing him to save a few more other neutral dimensions on the way.

 

***

 

\--Your POV--

Your little spooky hottie was missing in battle. 

He had disappeared three days ago. Just up and left. So now you were back to feeling bored beyond reason. You weren’t sure what his motivations were to start haunting you but he seemed to want to pit you against the other monsters for some reason. Well, you weren’t about to give up on those friendships. There was something exciting in being friends with a being that, somewhere deep down, felt the need to rip you apart for food and simply chose not to. It made you feel somewhat powerful.

It did sadden you that your little spooky hottie had given up on changing your mind, though. You had done your best in trying to keep him around. He seemed to have a power kink. So, you let him have all the power! Unless he went a bit too far, that is.

Initially he did go too far a lot. He seemed more interested in hurting you rather than scaring you. You had to change your dream body a lot. Like making your dream body be pretty malleable or able to regrow limbs. Eventually he seemed to settle with less painful tortures and seemed to enjoy scaring you more. He also seemed to enjoy tying you down with his tentacles so that he could claw you with his phalanges. 

Not your favorite thing since he clawed you too hard but you did like the sense of helplessness of being at his mercy. It almost made you regret that his interest seemed to be purely platonic so far. 

_Almost._

You liked his aura of dread too much to want to give up on it. That was why you tolerated all his clawing at you. You’ll admit you don’t mind a little bit of pain but your kink is being overpowered and strong emotions such as fear and very strong passion, not pain.

But even with you tolerating his ways he still had left…

Why?

You had no idea what so ever.

It saddened you that he had. Hurt you even. Not that you were _in love_ with him or something. You needed way more from him for that to happen. But you did fancy him, that much was true. And you did have fun with him. The fact that you knew close to nothing about him was probably one of the reasons that you could claim that you merely fancied him and nothing more. Unlike many in your village you were the first to openly admit it.

You didn’t need to love someone to fancy them. And you didn’t need to get married to have a tryst either, that’s for sure. While you yourself hadn’t done said practice, you had seen plenty of young galls and young lads do so before. And you knew for a fact that the baker’s wife knew a bit of herbs to keep things from developing into rushed weddings.

But you were getting of topic.

Little spooky hottie was gone and not only were you sad about it, you were also bored.

You supposed you had to get over him but you weren’t sure how. It’s not like there were any other dream-entering goopy skeletons around. As far as you knew you had seen the only one.

Feeling disheartened with your less than stellar day, you walked to your meeting with Frisk.

It was then that you suddenly sensed a feeling of… something positive? Like things wouldn’t always be bad. A feeling that brought a spring to your step without you realizing. And you didn’t need your battle instincts to know you were being watched. Not by your little spooky hottie but by someone or something else. Yet, aside from the obvious and complete opposite difference of dread and this new feeling -which you had yet to pin a name onto-, both presences seemed to share some pointers too.

You were somewhat thankful that this new presence was helping you cope with your… Loss? Rejection? Whatever it was. But they still weren’t the one you really wanted. But maybe they knew him? Perhaps they would show up in your dream too! And then maybe you could ask them about the other one!

You forced yourself to contain that rush of sudden positivity. Man, this guy was dangerous. You couldn’t afford to put so much effort in ideal would-be scenarios. Not while living in this world. Perhaps someday in the veil behind death, but certainly not today.

What even was this feeling?

…

Hope. You suddenly realized that you were feeling hopeful. Still pretty dangerous to feel in such high quantities but it helped a bit to manage it if you could pinpoint what it was by naming it.

The presence stayed with you the whole day so you weren’t surprised when, by the time you did fall asleep, you saw someone new.

This time it was a skeleton, but a perfectly clean one instead of the goopy one you’d come to know. The lights in his sockets resembled five-point stars. He certainly looked far more cheerful than the other one and not one bit intimidating.

“Who are you?” You asked.

“Hello. My name is Dream. I’m the Guardian of hopes and dreams. I’ve noticed that my brother has been hounding you for quite a bit.”

“By brother do you mean the little spooky hottie?”

“Excuse me?” He asked not having understood what you were referring to.

“I meant mister McGoopster ‘fear-me,-you-mortal’ Skellybones.”

“Oh! Yeah, that’s my brother, Nightmare. I came to check to see if you are ok before he returns.”

“So, his name is Nightmare... I always wondered.” You said, completely disregarding his concerns. “And you say you’re his brother? Aside from both being skeletons you don’t look very alike.”

“We used to, a long, long time ago.” Dream clarified.

“What happened, then?” You asked.

“Well…” 

Dream proceeded to explain to you all about a tree that bore golden and black apples with both spectrums of feelings and how Dream was in charge of the golden ones and Nightmare of the black ones.

Of course, all of the citizens only came from all corners of the world to get the golden ones brimming with positive feelings and Nightmare resented that. Weren’t his apples just as worthy of being admired?

He corrupted all of the golden apples save for one, which Dream managed to save, into black ones and consumed them all, gaining an insurmountable amount of power.

This was all so enlightening. You went from knowing nothing to knowing most of your little spooky hottie’s life. You couldn’t help but wonder what he used to look like b.G. -*snort* before Goop, hehe-.

As Dream filled you in on Nighty’s most recent -compared to before Dream was turned to stone- endeavors, you conjured up a quaint little table with two seats and a full tea set with dream tea and scones.

He didn’t even seem to notice as he kept telling you completely dreadful things about your Nighty. Dream actually made you laugh when he told you how he had thwarted his brother several times and you were pretty interested on all those other universes he mentioned. There was a universe where monsters were all evil? You’d sign up for that! And what about Mobtale. Oh yeah! 

Dream seemed surprised at your tastes, probably having expected you to like more peaceful universes like Undertale, Underswap and Outertale. It was hilarious how surprised he was.

“Starry, dear. I like the rush of being in danger.” You finally explained, taking mercy on his confusion. “Anything else sounds boring, to be honest. I don’t want to be safe. I want to do death defying things! It makes me feel… powerful! …when I survive, that is.” You tried to explain.

You hadn’t needed to explain that in a long time. You had tried when you were younger but everyone else had looked at you like you were insane. You started to fear they would send you to an asylum for the mentally ill. You had never been in one before but you did hear dreadful things about those places. Like how they electrocuted people or shoved steel rods into people’s brains through their eye sockets. You liked danger, but you also liked to keep your wits, thank you very much! You stopped talking about your compulsion because of that.

“Oh! You’re a thrill seeker!” Dream, now nicknamed Starry by you, said.

“…is that what it’s called?” You asked uncertainly.

“Well, that and adrenaline junkie. There are probably other names but those are the two that I know.” Starry admitted.

“So… this is not that unusual in other places? Other… universes?” You asked, feeling unsure of what to think.

“Yeah! Frisk told me all about it. There are some people who like to feel that rush and do things like sky diving and bungee jumping, among others.” He told you.

“What are those?” You frowned at the new terminology.

“Well, sky diving is jumping out of an air plane… it’s a flying carriage of sorts that flies really high.” He added at you confused stare “You fall for a while until you set off your parachute, which is a device that breaks your fall so that you don’t get hurt.”

“That… is… SO INTERESTING!!!” You blurt out. “What about the other one?”

“Bungee jumping?” He asks and you nod. “You tie a stretchy sort of rope to a tall bridge and to your waist and jump. The rope stretches and slows you down and keeps you from touching the river or ground below the bridge.

“Whoa!”

Dream kept telling all about other human inventions that could be found in those other universes, having completely forgotten his initial mission on coming to you in your sleep.

To be honest, you sort of suspected what he was doing there and kept him distracted just because of it. Last thing you wanted was for him to keep Nighty from coming back. You hadn’t expected to be so enthralled by his stories, though. So many adventures. Regardless of the universe Frisk always had such a blast in store for them… You already envied the Frisk in this universe, but knowing about all those other versions of them… You wondered if there were other versions of you and, if so, how they acted. Were they all… what was the word? Thrill seekers? Like you? Or were they different from universe to universe?

You were so invested that you hadn’t initially noticed the sense of dread that started permeating your being, overpowering even Starry’s hopeful aura. You had instead attributed it, and the rush that came with it, to the potential wonderful lives your alternate selves were living.

And then your dream started trembling as if being affected by an earthquake. It only phased you for a bit before you countered the dreamquake with your own powerful mind, keeping the place where your table was set still.

Only then did Starry seem to realize how much power you had over your own subconscious, finally really taking a look at the table.

It was then that Nighty appeared and you had never seen him looking so angry. Not even that first night you had taunted him with all you had. The colors started to bleed from the landscape around you, plunging into darkness. It was so dark that even Nighty’s usually black form seemed much lighter than the space around him.

…

That was so hot!

What a rush!

You smiled at Nighty but he outright ignored you, focusing on his brother. That made you frown. 

“ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!???** ” Nighty bellowed.

“I’ve come to stop you from corrupting this beautiful soul!” Starry claimed, standing before you as if to protect you.

“Erm… thanks? Both for the compliment and for wanting to protect me? That’s really sweet of you.” You said and Nighty seemed to get even more enraged.

…

Why? What were you doing _right_?

“J-just stating the facts.” Starry said, flustering a bit at your compliment.

“STEP AWAY FROM _**MY**_ PREY! THEY ARE _**MINE**_!” Nighty raged, attacking his brother

Not fair! He disappears for three days and doesn’t even spare you a glance? You are going to have to change that!

You pull Starry behind you and twist your dreamscape to deflect the attacks Nighty had tossed your way. 

“DON’T YOU PROTECT HIM! YOU ARE MINE! I WILL PUNISH YOU FOR THIS!!!” Doing that seemed to enrage him more than before. …why?

…

Wait… did he say you were _his_?

Was he…?

“Are you jealous?” You asked.

That seemed to enrage him even more, but this time you were his sole target as he tossed attack after attack.

“Wow! I hit bullseye!” You said with a sly smile. That comment prompted even more attacks directed to your person. “I never expected for my little spooky hottie to like me so much. Who knew!”

The accusation of him liking you seemed to piss him of further but then he stopped with a confused expression.

“WHAT… did you call me!?”

“What? Little Spooky Hottie? What did you expect for me to call you? It wasn’t until your brother showed up that I found out your name, Nighty. Had to name you after your overall attributes.”

“MY NAME IS NOT NIGHTY!” He bellowed, his goopy cheeks littered with a galaxy of blue light.

Was he…?

“Are you blushing?” You asked and, when the blue light in his cheeks intensified, you saw your supposition confirmed. “Oh my God, you are! That’s so adorable!”

“I’M NOT ADORABLE!” He started hurling attacks at you again but this time they seemed a bit halfhearted. Only a bit, though. They still hurt like a bitch when they did hit you.

“Well, you are when you blush, but your angry self is hot as sin, to be honest. Makes me want to make you even angrier…” You said and his blushed intensified and he seemed to become speechless.  
The dream around you started getting blurry, meaning you were about to wake up. Pity…

“Feel free to come again Starry Eyes.” You said to Dream. “I liked talking to you and you have the added benefit of making my Nightlight get jealous.”

You winked at the golden clad skeleton as he looked at you flabbergasted. You then turned towards Nightmare, twisting your dream so as to be right next to him.

“As for you…” You gripped him by his goopy hoody and smacked a kiss right in his teeth before he could react. “You’d better warn me the next time you go away like that! Or I’ll start to think that maybe I should be the one punishing you… if you know what I mean…” You winked at him too and laughed as he screamed in outrage.

You woke up feeling much cheerier than the last few days. Man, will you have hell to pay for your next night… Or Nighty would be the one paying the price instead? You still haven’t quite decided which way you want to go yet. You are still a bit mad he up and left without telling you, after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Thrill Seeker Reader... What are you planning? -w-   
> (I'm going to call the reader either Adrenaline or Thriller for short, y'all get to choose which ;P)


	8. Underfell: School of Hard Knocks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell: Sans hated everything. The underground was a land of kill or be killed. The surface was a land of shitheads and assholes. And when one of Undyne and Papyrus' competitions involves him and Alphys - who will get their degrees verified first - Sans has even more to deal with.
> 
> Bullies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This was done ages ago. Sorry for not posting. I was gonna edit it, but mehhhh...**
> 
> Oh look! RTNightmare can do non-pairing related things! 8O Yeah, this was gonna have a pairing, but then I decided against it. 
> 
> This is a test for descriptions. I'm trying to get better at them, but I'm not sure. ^^; Anywho, have some racism that gets slapped in the face, _HARD_!
> 
> Not requested by anyone or edited.

Everything was shit on the surface. Coming from a guy who lived his whole life before that by the rule _‘it’s kill or be killed’_ daily, lived in an enclosed space mostly shrouded in darkness, and was constantly kicked around by everyone for being smaller and weaker, even by his own younger brother, that was saying something.

 

Sure, now there were open spaces and you could see the sky, the sun, the moon, clouds, stars, outer space, and the horizon for miles, but with all that good came so much bad. And really, it all boiled down to the same thing.

 

**_Humans…_ **

 

The scum that put monsters underground. The assholes who looked down on them despite being smaller than monsters, including him. The jerks who didn’t care enough to keep their shitty opinions to themselves.

 

Granted, whenever a group of humans attacked, the monsters they went after got away. It was like a signal; if one monster was in trouble, they could call for others with their Souls. Underground, this signal would be ignored. But on the surface, ho boy…you would see at least ten monsters come to the aid of the one in trouble. It’s ironic how none of the monsters had died since coming to the surface.

 

For him, this meant he could be lazy and not give a shit. At least, he assumed he could. But Papyrus wasn’t having that. And when Undyne bragged that her long-time crush, and new girlfriend, Alphys would be getting her degrees validated by the top science university in the country, Papyrus immediately enrolled _him_ to join as well, much to his displeasure.

 

So here he was, in the courtyard after class, a black skull-embroidered backpack over his favorite hoodie, trying to ignore the other _human_ students pointing, gaping, or laughing at his expense.

 

 _just leave me alone, humans._ He prayed with his eye-lights to the concrete ahead of him.

 

“Oi! Monster!” A familiar, agitation-inducing voice called.

 

“fuck.” He growled lowly, not turning to one of the current thorn in his side he had met nearly a month ago.

 

“Hey now, it’s rude to ignore someone like that.” Gabe Johnson taunted. “Didn’t _anyone_ teach you manners underground? Or are you all like dogs, barking viciously until people back off? Too bad I’m not afraid of you.”

 

He tried to leave before it escalated. He told himself it wasn’t worth it. But unlike all the other times where Gabe and his gang would just laugh as he walked off, the asshole wasn’t having it.

 

“Where the hell are you going, freak?” Grabbing his hoodie roughly, the prick tried to pull the monster back. But like so many times before, the skeleton proved that he had hidden strength far more complex than just what his STATS showed.

 

Gabe had brought his usual gang. But none of them could process what had happened. All they knew was that one moment, he was about to show one of the scum of the underground its place and the next, the lean, slightly muscled brunette was on his back, his brown eyes wide open in shock, his face slack.

 

The skeleton loomed over him. “dun touch me, kid. i can give ya a **bad time** if i gotta. and ta reiterate since ya are clearly stupid, the name’s sans. sans the skeleton. this is yer last warning.”

 

Standing up confidently, Sans towered over all of them now that he wasn’t slouching. Despite being one of the shorter monsters, the skeleton still stood past six feet tall with proper posture. But to remain invisible underground, and not make humans defensive aboveground, he maintained a curled-up position.

 

Walking home that day, Sans decided it was time for a change.

 

…

 

Before class the next day, he was called to the principal’s office. By letting others push him around, he had avoided coming here. But walking in to the overly bandaged classmate he had slammed to the ground the day before, who had both his parents accompanying him, he knew there would be hell to pay.

 

“Sans, you realize why you’re here. Correct?”

 

“i guess i am. i was being bullied, and the bully didn’t like that i finally defended myself.”

 

“Excuse me?” The woman cradling Gabe squawked. “But my boy has never hurt anyone. Look at what you did.”

 

Sans snorted. “lady, all i did was knock him to the ground. the most he could have gotten from that was a scrape on the back and a bit of shock. most of the bandages aren’t needed.”

 

“Or you don’t realize your own strength, you brute,” The elderly man on Gabe’s other side spat. “My boy is a star pupil and an honor student. He is smart and strong. But ever since you freaks came here, Gabe and many of his friends and their families have been fearing for their lives.”

 

Nodding her head, the woman turned to the principal. “I expect this thing will be expelled for his actions against our son.”

 

“Not at all, ma’am.” The middle-aged principal, an Asian-American woman named Dr. Naomi Kim, replied absolute, much to the trio’s shock and horror. “I have watched the development between Mr. Sans and Gabe. Your son had been harassing Sans unprovoked for nearly a month. That Sans lasted that long without touching him was incredible, especially since many of the anti-racist staff and students saw Gabe try to cause physical harm to him, and managed to hit him several times before he could escape.

 

“We have recorded it all and with the latest development, I am perfectly capable and willing to assist Sans in court should you press charges. I know you didn’t go to the hospital yesterday because I checked with them this morning. That means you dressed him up to look like a mummy in hopes that it would dissuade me from helping Sans. But not only can I see through that façade, but so will the ones who gave Gabe his scholarships.”

 

“What? You can’t do that!” The man shouted.

 

“Tom and Laura Johnson, I assure you they already know as of this morning. I have asked them to give you a call later. We do not tolerate misconduct from students. Racism and dishonesty are extreme misconducts.”

 

“But he’s a monster!” Laura squealed.

 

“And…?” Dr. Kim replied with a delicate raise of her eyebrow. “What is your point? That you are a racist woman who believes her son can do no wrong just because he is your child?”

 

“This is an outrage!” Tom shouted.

 

“I see. Then I will let Mr. Smith know to rescind all of Gabe’s scholarships. If you wish to continue attendance at this university, young man, you’re going to have to pay the full price and change your behavior towards monsters.”

 

The young man ground his teeth and stood with his parents, sneering once more at Sans before leaving.

 

“Call the lawyer, Tom. We need to put that thing down before it’s too late.” The door closed and Sans sighed.

 

“thanks. i tried not to let it go that far, but…”

 

“Don’t apologize. They won’t win this. Monster have already been given citizenship and with the evidence I have, if they do sue you, the university will have your back. There are countless students and faculty that can come to your defense.”

 

“is there a reason you let it go this long?”

 

The woman smiled. “Do you know what my degree is in?”

 

“no, ma’am.”

 

“I have a PhD in Psychology. So, I have learned the mind inside and out. I waited because I knew that intervening sooner would not have ended well for you. We didn’t have enough evidence that you were being harassed unprovoked. So, we waited until things got this far out of hand and then made a move, so that when and should a lawsuit occur, we would be able to defend you better than if we had intervened sooner.”

 

Sans smiled, golden tooth sparkling. “heh, that’s super smart.”

 

“As are you. I have seen your test scores. While you’ve only taken two exams to show your current knowledge, you got one hundred percent on both the theoretical quantum physics and engineering entrance exams. If only we had minds like your and another monster named Alphys sooner, we could have advanced things much further.”

 

Sans snorted. “it’s cuz alph is tryin’ ta validate her degrees that my bro forced me to do the same. al’s girlfriend and my bro are very competitive, so…” He shrugged, much to Dr. Kim’s amusement.

 

“Well, we’re happy to have you. I have told many about you both, and a few of my colleagues are interested in giving you both scholarships. Like I said, we could really use minds like yours.”

 

For the first time since coming to the surface, or maybe the first time in his life, everything didn’t feel like shit. If this lady, who had not only defended him a few minutes ago, but was willing to do it again, and was also able to convince others to give him further help that was often hard to come by, then maybe…

 

Maybe things could be good. _i guess i’ll just haveta wait and see._


	9. Raspberry Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Swapfell!Sans domestic comedy about 4 months overdue... Sorry about that.

Your Soulmate was, at least in your eyes, the greatest being to ever walk the earth. It helped you said this often and he was narcissistic as fuck. It honestly got you to giggle whenever he got so full of himself. This morning was one such occurrence, your small skeleton boy all in a huff about wanting the pie you had just put onto a cooling tray right this minute. “Sans, please. You’ll burn yourself if you try to eat it now. Just wait a few minutes, okay?”

“NO! I’M THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE SANS! I DON’T WAIT FOR ANYTHING!!” He huffed, wearing one of your large purple sweaters he claimed as his own. His hands didn’t make it all the way through the sleeves and he looked more cute and innocent than he actually was. “PAPPY! GET IT FOR ME!”

His brother shrunk into his fur-trimmed hood, glancing warily at you. Instead of the normal threatening glare you reserved for any other person that tried to fuck with you, Papyrus received a placid grin and lightly furrowed brows.  A subtle way of saying, ‘do not encourage him.’ Papyrus had the horrid habit of spoiling Sans rotten which had made your dating experience with him... difficult. It took a  _ very _ long time for Sans to understand that when you said no, you  _ fucking meant _ it. You mentally cleared your throat, your mother’s voice snapping “Language!” rattling through your head. 

When Papyrus rightly froze in place, Sans started throwing one of his fits, nearly smashing the table-- again. Having enough of his poor behavior, you scooped the skeleton up, propping him on your hip with one hand wrapped securely around his wrists and the other one gripping the base of his spine to a painful level with the sharper edges digging into the meat of your hands. “Sweetie,” you said calmly, voice dropping to what your little one would call the “uh oh” tone. “I’d rather not have to replace the furniture for the third time this month. Please take your temper tantrums outside, the pie will be here when you get back.”

Sans pouted, trying to use his cuteness to manipulate you. “Please?” He flashed those big star-shaped eyes he only used when he wanted something. You had to fight to keep a straight face.

“Sans.”

Your mate made a disgruntled noise, turning away and crossing his arms, or he did once you finally let his wrists go. There was a light dusting of color on his cheekbones that you found so  _ goddamn cute _ . You gave him a soft peck on the teeth, ignoring the embarrassed gasp from Papyrus, and set Sans down on the kitchen floor. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around your hips, face pressed into the side of your stomach, grumbling. 

Oh, you were going to get it tonight, and boy were you _ looking forward to it _ .

“Go get dressed, Sugar Skull. It’s your turn to take the baby bones to school.”

“FINE,” Sans hissed out in a long sigh, pulling back and walking past you to the steps, slapping you painfully on the ass as he went by. You squeaked and flushed a deep crimson, flustering at him. Yep. So glad Uncle Papy was here to take your kid for the weekend. Speaking of...

You turned to Papyrus and smiled kindly at him, blush abating slightly. “Thank you, Papy.”

“I-I really hate not letting Mi’Lord have his way,” the very tall skeleton mumbled, looking down. You walked up to him, leaning up a little bit to give him a peck on the forehead. “Yes, but this is good for him. Monsters have to adapt to the surface if we’re going to keep the peace, besides, he needs to learn patience or Aster’s teen years are going to be  _ very _ difficult.”

Papyrus nodded, ringing his hands together nervously. “You aren’t going to suplex me again, are you?”

You could feel your smile grow a bit strained. “That all depends on what you did this time, Papy.”

“W-well, it’s your anniversary coming up, and I know humans don’t recognize interspecies relationships yet, but I wanted to get you a present, so I asked Sans what you like an-”

Your head thumping against his sternum shut Papyrus up as you gave a long-suffering groan into his ripped shirt. “Why~ Papy~ You should have asked my parents!”

“B-but they don’t like me?!” Papyrus shuffled back, pulling his gift box out of nowhere behind his back. “At least I didn’t ask Undyne this time!”

Aster came thundering down the stairs with Sans on his tail, the smaller skeleton running around without trousers on while his father was trying to pin him down. “COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

“Language!” You snapped without thinking, turning around to snatch your child up before Sans could reach him, holding the much more anatomically correct, hybrid offspring aloft. You quirked an eyebrow at Aster and cleared your throat. 

“Mommy, I dun’ wanna.”

“Aster, are you a big boy?”

The child squirmed in your unyielding grip but thanks to those lessons Sans forced you on with Alphys about proper monster parenting, you held fast. “No!”

“So you aren’t a big bones?”

“...No?” Aster stopped struggling and just looked confused at this point, as did Papyrus. 

Sans, on the other hand, cracked a sinister smile. “GREAT! MORE PIE FOR US BIG BONES THEN!”

“What!” Aster shrieked. “No! No! I’m big enough for pie! I want pie!”

You placed your child on your hip, holding out a hand for Sans to pass you the shorts in his death grip. “Oh? You see, I had no idea!” You kept your voice over exaggerated for the sake of Aster understanding you, he was still a bit young by human standards, though Sans insisted he was old enough to train.”Big bones wear pants, Aster. Isn’t that right, Sweetie?”

“OF COURSE!”

Aster then insisted that he was big, putting pants on himself this time and huffing the minute he figured out he’d been duped. With a happy sigh, you wrangled your family around the --thankfully still intact-- table and plated out some pie for everyone. With a bit of focus and a loud ‘pop!’ Aster had projected a human appearance around himself and Sans hoisted him up over a shoulder, sprinting out the door and howling in laughter that his offspring mimicked.

You had Papyrus help you pack, informing the monstrous uncle of everything he’d need to know about Aster for the weekend sleepover and underground hike, a right of passage for monsters born on the surface that spontaneously started up a few years ago. It was to make sure they knew where they came from, the large chunk of their history they still had.You already made plans to send Aster to a monster summer camp to learn better magic control.

If someone had told you nine years ago when you first met Sans, that you’d end up married, you would have laughed then spit in their face, but, with a bit of work and some adaptation... and the best sex you’d ever had... that opinion changed. It changed again around five years ago when you found out you were pregnant... Somehow? You were still kinda vague on the whole... conception thing. Monster intimacies were not something that typically lined up with human biology, and as far as you were aware, Aster came from your Soul and Sans’ getting mashed between your bodies while he dry humped you to a climax in a bathroom stall at that one bar his brother frequented... Muffet’s was it?

Point was, you had a skeleton child on the way, and an off and on ‘bonefriend’ you demanded take responsibility for it. You paused halfway through folding the laundry, Papyrus glancing up at your creased frown. 

“Something on your mind, Mi’Lady?”

“Hm, just... Has it really been nine years?”

“Nine years, five months, six days, eleven hours and-” he glanced at the time and temperature clock on the wall, “- thirty-seven seconds, but who’s counting!” Papyrus responded cheerily.

“I’m sorry to make you go underground again, Paps.” You forgot how much it bothered the taller monster, to be down there. You promised yourself to take Papyrus to the park when he came back from the trip, let him and Sans go stargazing with your old telescope. They’d like that a lot, you thought.

“It’s fine, Mi’Lady. Mi’Lord is busy with his new manager position at the firm and you have a lot of work to do too. I don't mind, really.” He smiled at you fondly, toying with the charm on his collar, a double-sided sun and moon you’d made yourself for his birthday.

Then the thought occurred to you, one whose answer you both dreaded and yet filled you with a carnal excitement. “Papyrus... what did Sans tell you to get me that would make me suplex you?”

“Um.... OH LOOK AT THE TIME! I promisetomeetUndyneandcannotstayanylongertoanswerquestionsthatwilllilelygetmekilled!! Have a great day, I'll be back at three to pick Aster up!”

“...?! Wait, Pa-” By the time you had processed what the exceptionally tall skeleton had rattled off he'd already winked out of existence in that alarming way of his. “Dammit.” Again your mother’s voice protested from inside and you winced at her sharp, disembodied words. It was thanks to Sans, if not directly because of him, that you'd finally started standing up for yourself around her.

And now this skeleman of yours got his brother to buy something for you that made Papyrus so uncomfortable he's under the impression you'll hurt him. Is it something personal, something weird.... Or even dare you to think it's something sexual. Actually, knowing your mate, it probably is that last thing....

You bit your lower lip, curiosity burning through you. However, if it was what you  _ thought _ it was, you wanted Sans to be here, either to kick his ass or...  _ other things _ . With a huff and a bit of a frown, you resolved to finish your work, that way you’d actually be able to enjoy your evening without Aster. Whether or not Sans would be sleeping on the couch had yet to be seen. You  _ were _ going to enjoy yourself tonight, and if it wasn’t with your mate, your mechanical friend would be more than happy to help out. If needs be, you could just lock the door on him. You’d gotten it reinforced after the last time when he ‘accidentally’ knocked it right of the hinges.

The rest of your day was spent busily working at the chores while trying not to think about what could be in the giftbox. Of course trying not to think about something always means thinking about it  _ more _ and then running through conversations and scenarios. Eventually, you started talking aloud as if your mate was in the room with you, arguing back on every little thing. The fight got pretty heated and by the time you remembered Sans wasn’t actually there, you’d gotten yourself frustrated. 

“That’s it! I’m opening the box!” You stormed back into the living room where it was resting oh-so-innocently on the coffee table. Venting a bit of your self-induced anger on the wrapping paper, you tore through to a white cardboard box with scrawling black text designed to look like chains. “Stalks and Bond? What in the-” You flipped open the lid and color rushed to your cheeks. It was a collar, clearly designed for human use, with a rose-colored lacquer finish to a supple leather band. “Oh... It’s a BDSM shop.”

You jumped at the sound of the front door opening, Sans sauntering into the house with a smug grin on his face. He glanced at the gift box in your hands and practically skipped over to you in excitement. “Oh, let me see!”

With an embarrassed cry of dismay, you lifted the box over your head to keep it away from him. “What on earth were you thinking?!” His skull was smooth under your palm as you pushed his head back, Sans hands reaching up to grab the box. “The ideas you put in Paps head, I swear!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN? A BINDING RING ISN’T INAPPROPRIATE!”

“Binding...?” Your hand slipped, dropping the box and collar on the floor where Sans dove for it before you’d time to react.

He hoisted it above his head with a triumphant laugh, turning his gaze up and then letting his mouth fall open. The lights that demarked his pupils vanished and he started shaking.

“Sans? Baby?”

“...Mweh... MWEH HEHEHEEHEEH AHHHEHEHEHE!” Sans dropped to the ground in a fit of hysterics, rolling over onto his side while glowing tears dripped out of his eye sockets.

“I-It is pretty funny that Papyrus messed up like this? Right?” You pulled on a tense smile, completely thrown by his behavior. You had  _ never _ seen Sans laugh this hard.

“There Go My Plans For A Romantic Proposal.” He slowly sat up and pulled out a gemstone the same hue as your soul and cut in the shape of a heart. It was fitted with a gold clasp so you could string it into a necklace. “My Idea Was Pappy Would Get You A Ring And I’d Get A Necklace To Match.”

You sighed, feeling all the tension fall off of you, sinking to your knees in front of Sans. “You evil mastermind, twisting around my feelings like this.” With a sardonic smirk, you swiped both the pendant and the collar, bending apart the clasp with some effort and forcing it back together so that the heart hung from the collar like a dog tag. “Help me put this on?”

Sans’ skull burned a violet shade and he scooted closer. You held your hair up for him while he got to work fastening the little leather number around your throat. His teeth pressed against your shoulder and your mate wrapped his arms around your middle. “So... You Aren’t Mad?”

“No, I guess not...” You stood up, grabbing Sans’ wrist and racing up the steps to your bedroom, slamming the door behind you with an excited giggle.


	10. You are getting there... someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by Punny_Fan
> 
> Written by who: anyone really (you got yourself a Rajani, pall)
> 
> What: Animalistic instincts(and behavior) 
> 
> Characters: Lamia!Sans, Lamia!Reader
> 
> Pairing: Sans/Reader
> 
> AU: There is no real specific AU for them, but you can just put an AU with Sans and Papyrus as Lamias
> 
> Where: Aboveground (like a big forest)
> 
> Other: Could you make Sans doing a nest for Reader, who is much bigger than him? May it be fluffy as heck with some romantic themes? ^w^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I guess I also took a shot at inventing some lamia lore to go with this? I'm sorry if it detracts from the final product but I couldn't help myself. XP

You slithered across the moss lined ground. All around you the forest critters scampered away, much to your disappointment. You liked animals a lot, like most women your age and wished you could have a pet. Unfortunately, animals were too afraid of you. It’s part of the course when you are born a Lamia.

Still, playing Disney princess with the animals wasn’t why you were here. Your boyfriend had called you up and asked you to meet him at the place where you had your first date. It was unusual of him to do such requests. He was more of a stay at home type of man and most of your dates consisted on cuddling in the couch while watching a movie in the living room when his brother was out, followed by some heavy snogging.

Pfft! He disliked when you used the word snog. It sounded gross to him. Of course, you made sure to continue on doing it just to mess with him. It was revenge for all his pranks, and a righteous one at that, if anything. 

It wasn’t your only revenge, though. Being a constrictor kind of Lamia, more specifically of the Boidae branch, you were pretty much made for hugs that were too strong. You never actually hurt him but you did leave him a bit breathless by the end of it, while at the same time cuddling him. You always pretended it was accidental and he pretended not to know it was on purpose. 

You both knew that if you really wanted to, you could actually kill someone with one of your ‘hugs’ with the ease of someone breaking a flimsy stick. Not that you would ever do it. Even if humans were still somewhat hateful towards monsters, lamias scared the heck out of them. It came with the whole being half snake-like. Most humans were awfully scared of snakes and even the ones that weren’t mostly opted to stay away at a healthy security distance just in case.

That didn’t bother you, though. At the end of the day all that mattered to you were the people that you shared your life with. Your family, both of magic-DNAcells and not familiarly related. And you were going to meet with one of them. Your boyfriend.

You entered the clearing taking extra care to notice any new details. He might be lazy most of the time, but when he actually put an effort, he had the tendency of going all out.

The sunset colored the scene in sepia and orange tones with just a touch of rose and pink, making it breathtaking. His intention was probably to stargaze after the sun finished setting but as things were right now it seemed he had something else planned as well.

At the center of the clearing stood a construct of sorts. You were still too far away to see exactly what it was but you knew it would probably blow away any expectations you had. He always had the tendency of doing that. Whenever you thought you were getting something he went around and got you something even better than what you were expecting. It would keep you on your toes when coming up for presents for him… if you had any toes to speak of, that is.

Once you got closer, you finally realized what he had done. Was still doing, if the sounds you heard from the inside were to be taken into account.

It was a Nest. He had made you a Nest!

It had been tradition for male lamias to present their mates Nests long ago. With the decrease of existent lamias after the Monster-Human War, such actions were slowly forgotten. Making a nest took a lot of time, after all. Time better spent in helping the population to settle on the underground.

Some species of lamias had it easy compared to yours. 

Elapidae and Vipiridae lamias were specialized in venom and had no great use for construction work. They were too slim and weak where it counted. But because they were small it made them faster so they were mostly in charge of transmitting messages. 

Hydrophiidae lamias were more specialized for water environments and were mostly in charge of Waterfall. Colubridae lamias didn’t even have poison and had to develop other skills like puzzle making so they had been enlisted on helping set the defensive mechanisms.

The major construction work that needed brute strength had been left for the two constrictor classes: Boidae lamias like you and Pythonidae lamias.   
That being said, all the lamia males had been too tired to erect Nests. Nests were supposed to only be temporary anyway, so there really was no use building one for a onetime thing. By the time you had been born, the act of Nesting had devolved into mere pillow forts.

Not that you didn’t like it when your boyfriend made pillow forts, but it just wasn’t as intimate or as instinctual to you. Anyone could build pillow forts. Even people who were just friends. Now Nests, on the other hand. Those were special.

And that was what he had built for you.

You approached as you instinctively inspected the Nest, circling around it to watch it from all sides. The walls were tall enough so that not even the tallest monster could peer inside from over the rim. It was weaved with a mix of magic and twigs with a rich soil caked tightly in between. 

It was just as you read in the old books!

It was just as you had dreamed…

There was no visible entrance either, which was also the norm. That way no one should be able to disturb the couple. You pressed your hand against the wall to test its texture and firmness and were pleased by the results. While not exactly comfortable to lean on, there were no bits of wood sticking out and poking you. Just like a nest should be.

You were beyond starry eyed at this point. It was so perfect. The walls weren’t just for privacy reasons alone. They also symbolized safety and the social inner circle of the monster inside only mates or potential mates were allowed into and no one else. So, when he allowed you entrance, it symbolized him allowing you into his soul. The other symbol was how tough the wall actually was. The tougher against outside attacks, the better. It meant that he would be able to protect you no matter what since it was also made of his magic.

However, that meant you had to test it and you were reluctant to do so, despite something inside you urging you to. He must have worked so hard on it… how could you just go about trying to destroy it?

“hey slinky.” You heard his voice say from above and looked up.

There he was.

“Sans!” You belted out.

Usually you would be a bit upset with his nickname but you were currently too happy and love struck to care. The reason you did not like the nickname was because you disliked being compared with a children’s toy. Unfortunately for you Sans loved teasing the heck out of you. He said the expressions you made were adorable, which managed to fluster you too much to keep scolding him every single time.

You took a moment to admire him in the twilight. Like you he was a lamia also. But unlike you he was a very unique kind of lamia. He and his brother were both Colubridae, the puzzle makers, but that branch of lamias was pretty common and that wasn’t why they were unique. They were unique because, unlike most lamias, they were skeletal. 

You weren’t really sure how that came to be. Lamias looked half human to deceive humans into not attacking them while slithering in the forest, something that Sans obviously would never be able to do. You wondered many times if he was a mixed breed with lamias and skeletons or if it was a recessive gene of sorts. You never asked him, though. Whenever the subject of parents came up he always looked like he wanted to run away so you decided it was best to steer clear of any related talk.

His torso was a regular skeleton but as soon as it reached the pelvis your boyfriend formed a see through ecto-tail in cyan colors. It was a bit odd to look at his tail and see all those bones rippling just underneath the surface but you loved it.

He was so beautiful and sexy…

Watching the setting sun bounce on your boyfriend’s pristine skull mesmerized you and kept you from coherent thoughts for a moment.

Him continuing to talk snapped you out of it, though.

“so, aren’t you going to test it?” He asked, patting the structure.

You held your arms around you a bit self-consciously.

“I… I know this might sound rude but… I’m so strong… I was afraid I might break it.” You admitted. You two had long ago vowed to always tell the truth to each other, even if it was a bit hurtful or offensive. 

And it was offensive to doubt the structure of your lover’s Nest.

“nah! you are too soft to make any significant damage.” He said a bit smugly and not at all offended.

His smugness threatened to spark your competitiveness, you forcefully crushed it down, not wanting to ruin the moment. You knew he was taunting you in an effort to distract you from your hesitation in attacking his Nest. He knew that, if he annoyed you enough, you would take his challenge and strike the walls with all of your might. It was for you and not for himself that he did so.

Still, doubting a Boidae’s strength was a very dangerous thing to do. Your branch of lamias was renowned for being proud of their physical strength.

With a sigh, you swung you tail mightily against the wall, praying it would stand. Doing a pretend hit was even more insulting that outright telling your lover you doubted his Nesting skills. It shook with the impact but it stood tall, proud and unaffected. You had never noticed your boyfriend’s magic was this strong before…

You knew he was strong, but not enough to withstand such a swing from your tail…

You blushed a bit. It wasn’t every day that you were met on equal grounds by anyone. And, being one of the strongest lamias, you were used to doing the protecting. Heck, that had been how you had met the skeletal lamia brothers in the first place! By protecting them from humans. 

Sans had admitted that he was stronger than what his brother made it seem and was just too lazy to use his magic. You had never asked for more and he hadn’t offered more information either. You could have entered a confrontation with him to find out but neither of you had felt inclined and hadn’t felt comfortable doing soul stuff just yet, hence why you had never suspected it.

But with this…

With this you knew he could protect you, something you had never thought was possible. It was a good feeling that only added to the love you already felt for him. 

“I approve.” You said while fidgeting in your place shyly, twiddling your thumbs.

His sincere and ecstatic smile in response dazed you. Gosh, your man was so wonderful!

He climbed back down inside and it wasn’t long until a door on the wall opened up for you to enter. You had to stoop down so as not to bang your head. Once inside you quickly slid towards your Sans, ignoring your surroundings completely, and pulled him up for an almost bone crushing hug.

“Thank you, Sans! This means so much to me! I love you so much. You’re the best boyfriend in the world! I’m the luckiest lamia ever!!!” You said while covering his skull with kisses and smothering him in affection.

Your sudden excessive affection and compliments had the power to fluster him beyond reason. You weren’t usually so effusive, always afraid to hurt your cutie with your excessive strength.

Finally you regained your wits long enough to realize you had broken your boyfriend in the good way, not in the ‘I-broke-your-bones-by-accident’ way.

“S-sorry.” You said blushing a bit in embarrassment, but very much proud of the blush you had managed to place on his cheekbones.

“i-it’s ok.” He cleared his throat and gestured to the space around you. “what do you think?”

You looked and saw he had garnished the whole Nest with pillows upon pillows for comfort, as well as snacks and a whole lot of blankets. There was also a telescope for the stargazing and a portable lamp with the latest book you were reading before bed. It seemed he had thought of everything to turn the Nest into a den of comfort.

“It’s wonderful…” You commented, your eyes burning with unshod tears of happiness. “I love you so much!”

“i know. i love you too.” He said, wrapping an arm around your hip to lead you to the fluffiest pillows present, which made you giggle a bit.

By norm, female lamias were already taller and larger than their male counterparts. You being a female Boidae made you bigger than many other monsters. The fact that Sans was, not only a male Colubridae, one of the smaller-sized branches, but also short for his age… it made his figure next to you seem almost comical. He couldn’t even comfortably loop his arm around your waist. He took your mirth good-naturedly and poked fun at his own size for your further amusement. You retaliated by poking fun at your massive size as well while you both settled on the pillows and pulled the covers over you. You curled your tail protectively around him and hugged him to you as you both looked at the starts that began to appear. 

Time spent in a Nest was mostly for talking in a romantic setting and that was what you spent your time doing. Not that you couldn’t do other stuff. You could. In fact, it had been encouraged that you did so back in the old days. But mostly a Nest was a great chance on getting to know each other better and being emotionally intimate. 

Once in a while Sans would float snacks for you two to eat, saving you the hassle of having to stand up and leave the warmth of your pillows and blankets.

When it was sufficiently dark Sans floated the telescope towards you and, after adjusting the tripod and the lens to point at a planet, he gestured you to peer through it. As you watched the planet he detailed all the little facts and trivia he knew about it, both riddled with puns.

You laughed and started joking around with the trivia he had spouted, making up new stories about each of the planets and stars he proceeded to show you. You particularly liked to change the stories about the ‘beasts’ on the constellations so that they weren’t just another story about yet another monster being the bad guy. 

When you both started to feel a bit too tired to continue looking through the telescope, Sans packed it up and motioned the book and lamp over. He read you a whole chapter as you cuddled him and kissed his head just for the sake of hearing him halt his reading at your actions.

He was so adorable…

He set the book aside, unable to continue if you went on kissing him. He was so flustered.

“So… What was the special occasion?” You finally dared to ask. You should have asked sooner but you were having so much fun and so happy that it hadn’t even occurred to you.

“does it need to have one? i just wanted to pamper by girlfriend a bit. you deserve it.” He said.

“D’awwwww! Thanks, my little noodle!”

“… that’s a new one…” He said at your new nickname a bit unsure.

“I heard a youtuber who owns snakes refer to his beloved pets as noodles when young because they are so small they look like noodles.”

“oh, so it was a jab at my height, yeah?”

“Nah. Just the fact that your brother loves spaghetti a lot. And he loves you even more.”

“well, when you put it like that…” He said with a mischievous smile. “i guess it sounds a bit more _ramen_ -tic.”

“Oh no! What have I done?” You said pretending to have witnessed a disaster. You were still smiling too much which only encouraged him to continue.

“you mean what have _udon_?”

“Sans!” You chastised between laughter.

“what? i just _wonton_ to correct you.”

You had no choice but to give into the mirth. Sans evolved from noodle puns to pasta ones, sprinkled with a few snake ones in between.   
“Truly, you are a real-life William _Snakes_ pears.” You finally shot back.

Sans didn’t recognize the pun right away, since he was so focused on making some more. He then stopped mid-sentence and looked at you dumbfounded. His shock quickly turned into a wide grin that softened his features.

“you made a pun. i'm so proud of you. there’s hope for you yet!” He said.

You two had often joked around with Sans claiming he would eventually infect you with his punning skills and you denying it vehemently.

You poked him in the ribs to stop his self-entitled beam and he merely laughed. You joined him not too long after.

“i guess you could say-“ He started, probably intending on continuing his puns but you were definitely done for the day. 

So you did the same action you used for whenever you had enough of his puns. You leaned over him and kissed him. That action surprised him into silence and he stilled. His stillness didn’t last more than a few seconds as he pulled you towards him and kissed you back. 

He ran his hands on your sides underneath the fabric of your shirt. He was barely touching you and that fact made whatever touches there were to feel even more intense. He tried to roll on top of you and you let him, deepening the kiss. Sans could get quite handsy when you both made out but never once did he push for more than that. Neither of you wanted to go that far just yet, after all. Your relationship was still somewhat recent all things considered. You still had a lot of things to learn about him and he still had a lot of things to learn about you.

You were getting there, though. Someday.

So, you both tactically stopped before going too far. Sans remained on top of you, ear hole pressed against your chest to listen to the thrum of your soul. You petted his back slowly in a relaxing rhythm. 

One of the few things you had learned from him a few dates ago was that he had a penchant for having nightmares. He never told you what they were about and seemed uncomfortable with the idea of you knowing. In fact, he wouldn’t have said anything at all hadn’t his brother mentioned it. Physical contact kept him calm, though. It took no time for him to fall asleep and you curled your tail over him protectively.

As you slowly descended into unconsciousness too, you couldn’t help but think of how much you loved him. Truly, you couldn’t have found a better boyfriend.


	11. Dancetale: You're Worth So Much More than This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Requested by Fangirling_Fantasticly**
> 
> **Theme (plotline?):** Would be reader is very low on money for rent and such and is comfortable enough with showing her body that she takes up a "mature" job. (A stripper, to be blunt.) But she does not expect a certain friend of hers (Sans) to be visiting the club she works at.  
>  **Characters:** Any characters from the AU. (Must include Sans bcus theme)  
>  So the romantic pairing is obviously Sans x Reader, but it IS a club and reader would be dancing for others.  
>  **AU:** Dancetale because boy do I love it and it seems great for the theme.  
>  Above ground, I highly doubt there are clubs (not counting Grillby's) underground.  
>  **Other:**  
>  I think this could go a lot of different ways. Such as if Sans was more protective of Reader it could be a fluffy move-in story.  
> I also want to say that Sans shouldn't know that Reader has money troubles at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Just finished and edited it today. If I missed any errors, sorry. I did go a bit my own way with this. Even though you asked that the reader be comfortable doing this, I wanted it to be 'just barely' because then plot can happen. Also, because I like dunking of humans way too much. 
> 
> My PTSD is rearing its ugly head again. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like!

# Dancetale: You’re Worth So Much More than This

 

I knew I needed to think positive in a situation like this. I needed to be confident, elegant, courteous, **regal –** if I could – and just…do whatever I’m asked. That’s what my _clients_ were looking for. Someone who would give them…what they want, provided they weren’t asking for ‘certain services’.

 

I was grateful for my body type; lean enough to attract and round in all the right places. Wearing this ‘outfit’, I fit that hourglass stereotype to a T and my breasts easily overfilled the top just enough that they weren’t spilling too far out. However, I would not be caught dead wearing this anywhere else. But, at least I wasn’t the only one.

 

Looking through the curtain, I watched the other girls work and took notes. Shaking hips and bouncing breasts were everywhere. Some were even grinding their asses into clients’ junk. Not that I would, but if push came to shove, I would know how. It wasn’t going to be hard to get tips if I followed their lead to a degree.

 

I felt his eyes on me, then. I looked over, locking gazes with the manager. He was a big man, like a bear. A cigar in his mouth, the smirk somehow holding it in place, he was all pride and very little manners. But he was the boss and I owed him this job.

 

Times had been hard. I had been laid off my last job after the company began using machines to do most of the jobs. I tried to plead with them to give me a different job inside the company and ended up getting laughed at and blamed – “You just want our money. You don’t care otherwise. Get lost!”

 

They destroyed over a hundred people’s lives in a single day. What did you expect? Thankfully, they learned their lesson that machines were not a good replacement for people. The news that they went bankrupt spread and I was able to smile. I even managed to catch one of the administrators – the same man who told me to get lost – and smirked, asking how the business was.

 

It was all over the news, and my expression said it all. He was livid as he flipped me off and stormed away. I laughed at his retreating back.

 

Unfortunately, this kind of justice couldn’t keep a smile on my face for long. My bank was drained more and more every week. Finding a new job was not as easy as it should have been.

 

My friends noticed subtle changes like how I was purchasing the cheap store brands, eating less in general, and avoided going out if I had to pay. They began asking questions.

 

I didn’t want them to worry, so I said I was fine. The last thing I needed was their pity or, even more likely, their assistance. Most of my friends were monsters, and so being kinder than any human I ever met, I would not be surprised if they tried to force me to move in, to let them feed me, clothe me, or give me anything else that would take away my independence.

 

I also didn’t want to be responsible for hurting anyone else’s livelihood. That’s why, after another failure to get a new job, the man that would become my boss offered me a job at his bar and casino. I jumped on it. When I learned I would be a stripper, a part of me broke inside. He had failed to mention everything before I signed all the paperwork.

 

I didn’t have a choice anymore. The pay was good, so I had nothing to lose. Well, nothing **except** my dignity.

 

_C’mon, _____, you can do this. Just like yesterday._ The day before was my first day. It was…well, it was awful. Between getting groped, the lewd comments, and almost being attacked after my shift was over, I was terrified. However, as that smirk turned into a scowl and those eyes flared in warning, I gathered my nerves and stepped out.

 

A lot of eyes turned at my arrival and I cringed as many of the mouths that those eyes belonged to became lewd smirks. They were all the same. It was disgusting.

 

Walking onto the stage, I began copying the other strippers. Strut this way, grasp the pole and pose, shake my ass a bit, roll my hips up so my breasts would bounce. Thankfully, the patrons loved it. Hours passed, and my shift ended.

 

“Good job, ____.” My boss slurred. “Maybe tomorrow you can try tending to patrons one-on-one.”

 

I glared. “Sir, I am **not** that kind of girl.”

 

He stood up. “You want your pay, you’ll do as I say.” He threatened. “You got more tips than a waitress does after a week. Be grateful or you’re done. I have a bunch of other girls who can do your job better than you.”

 

“What I meant is that I’m still getting the hang of it.” I compromised, already hating myself for it. “Give me a few weeks and then I can try that.”

 

“One week. You have until next Friday or you’re fired.”

 

I bit back the barrage of curses and left, said tips in tow. While it was true that I did earn a lot, it didn’t make up for how terrible this whole ordeal made me feel.

 

The rest of the week passed, and I didn’t feel any less disgusted with my situation. However, it didn’t get worse either. Well, not until Wednesday, when the boss told some _needy_ clients that I would start working with clients personally by that Friday.

 

I scowled at the bear-like man who glared back at me, daring me to stand against him. Instead, I turned away and took my break.

 

Friday came, and with it, a lot of dread. I walked out like usual and was greeted by expectant faces. However, one of them was someone I knew. And unlike the other horny men, this individual looked more shocked than anything else.

 

“____? you…work here?” Sans the Skeleton asked in bewilderment.

 

“I…uh…” I stuttered. “I just started last week.” I could see the gears turning as he pieced everything together. I had to take his mind off it. “What are **you** doing here?”

 

“oh!” He flinched, and his shoulders raised guiltily. “well, i was told i should try coming here. remember paul? he suggested it. for _weeks_.”

 

I grimaced. Paul was someone who worked with Sans at his job. The man was as lewd as they come, and I could understand Sans desire to get the man to shut up.

 

I snorted. “I understand.”

 

My boss walked over. “What are you waiting for?”

 

“I…” I blurted, and then trailed off as I looked at Sans.

 

Sans stood up. “we know each other. it’s my fault.”

 

My boss sneered. “I allowed you in here because you’re willing to pay, monster. Don’t think you can monopolize one of **my** girls.” Sans’ sockets narrowed at his multiple implications and I could feel his protectiveness begin to take over as his eye-lights darted over to me briefly. “She’s starting one-on-one sessions today, so if you want to have some time with her, you gotta get in line.”

 

I gawked at my boss as he gestured with his thumb over to a greasy man in a stained suit. I looked at the man, his hands squeezing meaningfully at his sides, his tongue hanging out, and his eyes bloodshot.

 

Sans growled and pulled me against him. “no fucking way. that’s disgusting.”

 

My boss became enraged, charging at Sans and shouting, “Fucking monster! Let go of **my** girl!”

 

Sans dodged him, using the toe of his boot to trip the enormous man. “no way in hell. she’s not _your_ girl. she’s her own person.” He turned to me. “____, i don’t know what you are doing working in a place like **this** , but this is a horrible way to treat women. please come with me. whatever your reason is for working here, i’ll help you instead. you are worth _more_ than **this**.”

 

“Guards! Arrest that freak!” My boss shouted to the various men stationed at the corners on the business.

 

Sans looked up, measuring how much time he had, and then back at me. “quickly make your decision.”

 

_That_ is what made **all** the difference. It was **my** choice. To many bosses hadn’t given me a choice. It was **their** way, or I would lose my job. But Sans wasn’t like that. He cared, but he would never force me to do anything against my will. None of my monster friends would. I should have seen that before I assumed that they would force me to let them help.

 

“I’m coming with **you**.” I sobbed and clung to him. Turning to my ex-boss, “Send my final check to my P.O. Box. I’m quitting, effective immediately.” Sans didn’t wait for his response as he teleported me away.

 

 

 

It wasn’t long before all my friends found out. None of them blamed me, but they felt hurt I didn’t say anything. I apologized and explained exactly how I felt and why I stayed quiet.

 

With my last check, I knew that I wouldn’t be able to afford my apartment past that month. However, when I was finally evicted, Sans was waiting with an umbrella, his magic already blazing as he teleported all my things to the home he shared with his brother.

 

I watched in awed silence, umbrella in hand, as he walked over to me, the transfer complete. He smiled down at me before pulling me into a hug. When we finally parted, we were in his living room.

 

“i know you don’t like living here for free. so, how about you earn your room? clean up, do laundry, and all that – housekeeping, basically. food is on the house because pap always makes too much anyway. this is just until you get a job that works for you. i won’t treat you like a charity case because that’s not fair to you. so, what do you say?”

 

I wiped the tears that had formed and smiled up at the skeleton. Reaching up on my toes, I gave him a peck on the cheek. “Thank you. I’ll accept it.”

 

A faint dusting of blue appeared as he smiled back. “the second guest room is yours, like always. rest for today and start when you are ready, tomorrow.”

 

I nodded. “Thank you, Sans. I appreciate it. So much.”

 

He chuckled, fiddling with the string of his hoodie. It was a nervous habit that he only did when he had something on his mind but was afraid to say it.

 

“What is it?” I pressed.

 

“oh. well, i just…i can’t stop thinking about that day. when i saw you at that awful club. i know bringing it up is bad because of the memories, but you…looked really beautiful. um…you still do. i just…” He trailed off.

 

Undyne had informed me a few days after I quit the club that Sans was livid. She had never seen him so mad. However, it wasn’t the kind of mad that was a friend protecting a friend. He was jealous.

 

“Undyne told me you got jealous.”

 

He cursed. “stupid fish.”

 

I flushed pleasantly. “I appreciated that, though.” I replied meaningfully.

 

He turned back to me, his face heating with azure light. “oh?” He cleared his non-existent throat. “well, um…if you wanted to do something – just the two of us – i’d really like to? whenever you like.”

 

“So you wanna go on a date?” I asked excitedly.

 

The blue deepened. “y-yeah…”

 

I grinned. “I’d love to.”

 

He looked at me, a goofy, lopsided, adorable smile overtaking his face. “cool. i look forward to it.”

 

I fiddled with my hair before flicking it away. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # Important
> 
> For now, I (RTNightmare) am probably the only one taking requests. So for now, I will choose to accept or decline requests. If/when my fellow writers come back, they can easily reply to your comments and accept your request. So if I don't do your request, it only means that I have declined it and that if someone else goes for it, you will probably have to wait until they do. 
> 
> I have personally been working on my own personal Hellshots (not requests, stuff I chose to write), which you will see soon. 
> 
> On the first chapter (where requests are submitted), I will be updating it soon to have summaries for all posted and upcoming ficlets. Keep reading for the list below for the ones I'm working on right now:  
>  **ZombieTale: Against the Clock - Half Complete  
> **  
>  Gaster Industries (AU): I Met My Soul Mate Through Online Dating! - (3 Parts) Fully Written, Editing Not Started


	12. Important: Apply to Join the HellShots Team!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter, but it is extremely important, so please read all of it carefully. RTNightmare is looking for writers, editors, and future writers/editors (newbies) to join our ranks at HellShots. Please make sure you read everything so you know what to do and what to avoid. 
> 
> This chapter will be erased after positions are filled. For now, I will open 4 writer spots (just to have a number, not a limit, I promise), 5 editor spots (same deal, not a limit), and 10 newbie spots (same as the others). Please apply before August 1st.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This 'chapter' was not edited, and will be erased as soon as enough people have joined HellShots. I'm also not sure if there is a limit to how many collaborators a fic can have, so if there is, writers will have priority, editors will be credited, and newbies will have their own fic and the notes sections to call their own.
> 
> I look forward to working with you! :D

Hello!

 

So, as I'm sure some of you know, I (RTNightmare) am the only one currently writing anything for HellShots. I know that Rajani is busy with life offline - I emailed her recently, so I know she will be back eventually. However, I am not sure that is the case for Angela and Charlotte (CopyrightLink). For the sake of understanding, we will call Rajani, Angela, Charlotte, and me the Original Four. It is just easier.

So, I am writing this temporary chapter because I am looking for additional people to help contribute to this project, HellShots, because I don't want it to die and I'm not sure when/if two of the Original Four will be back. Granted, I invited my three comrades because I knew they were skilled authors.

That being said, newbies without much experience will probably not be able to take part in this opportunity. However, because we were all newbies once, I will take the time to assist newbies. For more on that, see the third (3rd) option below.

 

**With that said, there are three sections for anyone willing to participate in HellShots.**

1) **Writing** : The first section will be the regular writer section. Basically, what me and the rest of the Original Four have done - taking requests, writing the one-shots, and posting them. Some were a collaboration effort, with one person writing, another editing, and so on. Language-wise, I only know English. But if Rajani comes back, she can probably help Portuguese authors. However, if you do write a one-shot in something besides English, _it must have an English translation_ so that more people can read and appreciate it. 

2) **Editing:** The second section is primarily for editing. You must have good teamwork skills to do this and must also have a good grasp on grammar, vocabulary, spelling, etc. Use a spell checker if necessary. Mind you, editors are always desired. Some people don't want to edit their work. As long as it's not a sloppy mess, that is fine. 

3)  **Newbies** : The third and final option is for newbies. This is different than the other sections as the works of the newbies will not be posted to this HellShots work. Instead, there will be links to the one-shots made by newbies posted in the Beginning Notes of New HellShot and the End Notes of all HellShots. Beside the links will be a premise. Readers will be instructed to read the Newbies works and post reviews so that the Newbies may improve. I will also personally be making a HellShots: Newbies Addition for these authors so that linking will be easier and so readers can find them. I feel giving new authors a chance to shine and improve is important. I also will try to assist newbies myself and advocate for experienced authors to help newbies improve. 

 

 

**Finally, how to get involved:**

1) If you are interested in getting involved, contact me via an Ask on <a href="http://rtnightmare.tumblr.com/ask">My Tumblr</a> \- anonymous is open for those that don't have a Tumblr account. Just make sure you tell me who you are, as listed in #2 below.

2) In your ask, provide your Ao3 username (you must have one or being a part of HellShots is pointless), a link to your most current work (whether it's on here, DeviantArt, WattPad, Google Drive, or elsewhere), and which section or sections you wish to be a part of (be it 1, 2, and/or 3). You can choose more than one section.

**What to Provide:**

1) Your work should be short, roughly 1000 words max. I need to be able to get through it quickly in case there are other submissions. Important: Because of my lack of focus, your work must suck me in. While 1000 words isn't a lot, if I can't understand what is happening or if it's so mundane (dull) that I can't finish it because of my lack of focus, that is a one-way ticket to section 3.

2) You must list either section 1 (writing) or 2 (editing), even if you are aiming for section 3 (newbie), too. This is in case I believe your work is higher quality than that of a newbie. You can pick all sections or both 1 and 2 if you desire, which means you will be writing AND editing.

3) **Important:** If you don't list section 3, but I feel your work isn't qualified enough yet, you will be put into Newbies. But don't let that discourage you because the Newbies who improve will be transferred over to the original HellShots once their work is up to par. Word of advice, if you come to participate in this, come into it expecting anything. That means that someone expecting to be a Newbie might not be and someone who believes they are an experienced writer might be a Newbie instead. This is all a matter of my opinion and if you want, we can both ask for a second opinion. I encourage that. And if you don't like or understand my reason, I can let you know why.

4)  **Alternative (editors):** If you wish, you may take one of my works (because permission if necessary for this) and edit it for your submission. Submit that to Google Docs or another site where tracking changes is available. 

 

**Important Things to Remember:**

Being a writer means you use words to captivate readers - if a reader isn't experiencing the story in their imagination, the author isn't doing the story right. Every story I have enjoyed, I have seen unfold in my mind's eye as I read it. I don't read the words, I experience the adventure the words hold. If I read the words exactly as they are without the magic of experiencing it inside myself - like a powerful form of daydreaming or spacing out - then the author has failed in their mission. The real world should completely disappear and be replaced with the adventure the author has written. You get extra points if you excite me enough to get my toes wiggling (yeah, whenever something extra exciting is happening, my toes wiggle).

**What to Avoid:**

_**THIS IS IMMENSELY IMPORTANT.**_ I am the only one currently reviewing submissions for this. As such, all submissions must avoid the following:

Major Character Death (Sans, Reader/main OC, other Main Monsters), Intense Gore (extremely descriptive mentions of human body parts and whatnot), Detailed Suicidal Thoughts or Self-Harm, Extreme Depression or Heavily Depressing Concepts, Unrequited Love/Cheating and the like, anything that is too sad or destructive, over-the-top hate concepts or discrimination. 

**Why:**

I have a lot of emotional and mental issues like depression and PTSD. I also can get nauseous from gore (read the scene(s) from Skulduggery Pleasant Series Book Five [Mortal Coil] where Valkyrie sees Dr Nye about some stuff - that stuff nearly made me puke), which is related to PTSD since my parents are gastroenterologists. Anyway, I don't mind minor angst. But it's the heavy stuff like cheating, self-harm, suicide, and more that get me. **I have had some break downs from reading fics where Sans dies (sorry NekoElena, but that ending hurt - I still love you tho); I can't handle that. Nor can I handle fics where he cheats on the reader - and even more so when he has a kid with someone else because of that (sorry, OpalFruits, that one-shot really got to me big time - but I still love you, too).**

If I wasn't the only one reviewing submissions, this might not be an issue. I wish I could handle more, but because of my emotional instability (mostly PTSD), I can't handle it. I ask that you respect that and not submit anything that has this stuff.  **Angst writers are not forbidden from joining HellShots. This is only for the sake of my personal emotional stability. I feel more than the average person, so this is for my health.**

**What I Enjoy Most:**

For the sake of safe topics: I adore fluff, sass, comedy, romance, and fun. While I'll read any AU (that doesn't involve the stuff to avoid above), I don't like the Swap universes all that much. However, for the sake of finding new writers for HellShots, I'm okay with this.

 

If you have any further questions, please comment on this chapter. I look forward to submissions. And I encourage ANYONE to participate. To the people who become writers for HellShots, I want to do a collaboration as a welcome. I really need to get back into writing, so I'm super excited to do this! :) 

**Author's Note:**

> We be crazy. Just a heads up. Y'know, AFTER your done reading. ;9
> 
>  
> 
> **LEAVE ALL REQUESTS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!**


End file.
